


Animosity

by SashaZiva



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, Bondage, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaZiva/pseuds/SashaZiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>俄狄浦斯梗</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 严重警告啊  
> 这是一篇纯粹为了满足群内中奖者--西西姑凉的脑洞文，谁让她抽中了呢，我只能认命写了  
> 不能接受的就不要看，点×就好哟
> 
> 这是一篇根本不需要看原剧的类似原创

————————【既然你已经看下来了】————————

————————【就别怪我没提醒你】————————

————————【常言道，看一个圈子有多奇葩，就看爱挖坑的雷写手有多能挖】————————

————————【在下不才，就是那个潜伏在NR里的挖坑埋雷专家】————————  
————————【本文设定OOC且涉及乱伦、强奸、生子】————————

————————【是群内姑凉的无良脑洞】————————

————————【而我作为一个有良作者硬生生写完了】————————

  
  
  
  
不要奇怪我为啥老是挖各种姿势的坑，虽然我奇思妙想，但脑洞还是有限的。在我开的众多文中，只有无心和侦探是我自己脑洞，其他的都是群里抽中奖的菇凉们说要看啥我就写啥。

 

【H片段节选】

Nicolas颇为不爽地看着那毫无眼力见闯入寑殿的士兵，“告诉他们，东部军要先清点人员和物品。”

“可是他执意要见您。”年轻士兵瞟了眼床上两人的姿势，转而又飞快移开眼神。

“就说我在，查看战利品……”Nicolas伸手捏住Sean的下颚，他凝望向那对带着怒意的双眸，轻佻中带着威胁，“出去，关好门，不准任何人进来。”

“是！”得到命令的士兵忙不迭离开，似乎晚走一步都会被寑殿里的野兽吞噬殆尽。

Nicolas整个人压在Sean身上，他的气息侵染着两人间的空气，不顾身下人的持续抗拒，轻啄了一下那对双唇，腥甜的气味引诱着他进一步探入。

感受到身上人高涨到诡异的欲望，还有方才仿佛要致他于死地的攻击所带来的痛楚，Sean带着怒意的眼神里掺入了恐惧的色彩，“Burkhandt将军，在你面前的这个人，可不是什么惹人情动的美丽少妇，而是比你年长不少的一个老男人。”

贪婪地嗅闻啃咬着Sean脖颈间肌肤的Nicolas不以为然，“不要妄自菲薄，在我眼中，征服你可比驯服那些个贵妇少女有意思的多。”

Nicolas言语中轻佻的意味让这个侵犯的行为看起来仿佛是调情一般自然，他撕开身下人的长袍，唇舌从脖颈转移到了Sean胸口，紧绷的肌肉不同于女人柔软丰满的胸脯，而他则是更加恶劣地折磨着Sean胸前的两处。

Sean知道自己逃不掉了，可他不愿意屈服。这个Burkhandt给他的传闻一直都是有礼待人讨人喜欢的少年俊杰，可在他面前，他们的第一次见面中他就暴露出了如狼虎一般地本性，让他恐惧且震惊。此时的他受困于锁链和身上的这个男人，却又毫无办法，唇舌被占领，那灵活如蛇一般的温热物体主动入侵，标记着他的气息。收紧牙关，紧紧咬住了那入侵者，舌尖立刻品尝到了熟悉而带有温度的腥甜液体，几秒后下颌骨那仿若要被捏碎似的痛苦却让他迫不得已松开牙关。

舔过下唇的鲜红血迹，Sean看着身上那人仓皇以手背擦拭嘴角，他轻蔑地笑了声。

 

此时的Nicolas满嘴血腥味，他眼光对上看着Sean带着鄙夷的视线，下一秒便挥手打向身下人，力道比起之前也丝毫未有减少，即便身下人已无力充分反击，他依旧挥下了拳头。

随后两下带着羞辱意味的掌掴，直接扇在Sean的脸上，让他直接出现了幻听，紧接着又是如雨点般的拳头对准了他的上半身，胸口的阵阵闷痛让他呼吸困难，困难地挣扎着，可并未有多大用。

 

Nicolas此时带着怒意，同时他也感到非常过瘾。这样将一个照常理来说不弱于他的男人压在身下，并且占到了绝对的上峰，成就感压过了一切，连打斗间的挂彩都未曾让他感到有痛感。将Sean身上剩余的布料轻松撕去，下腹那一道样子可怖的伤疤吸引了Nicolas的目光，难以想象在这样的伤口之后这人都能活下来，手指贪婪地划过完美地令人嫉妒的肌肉线条，可以预见明天这具性感身躯上会布满他所带来的伤痕淤青，想到这一点不由得让他更加兴奋。

褪下自己下半身的遮掩，碍事的盔甲扔到床下，用力掰开身下人那修长的双腿，Nicolas用自己那带血的唾液抹在那洞口外围，手指稍稍探入，而后则直接用力挺近。

“停……！停下！”Sean痛苦喊出声，他知道Nicolas不会听他的，但尖锐的痛楚带着撕裂感占据了他整个感觉，他明显感觉到身体的某处被撕开了，忍不住痛呼出声，而进入并未停止。

Nicolas同样也不怎么舒服，紧致到过分的甬道包裹着他的下体，让他难以活动，相比之下身下人求饶似的痛叫倒是让他感觉颇有性致。忍着不适感强硬挺入，Nicolas感觉自己的硬挺像是被甬道内不知名的温热液体浸润，他缓缓抽出下身，同时观赏似的看着身下人痛苦的表情。

纯白的丝质布料染上殷红，Nicolas借着血的润滑挺进甬道，这一刻，征服感大过快感，他不停歇地进入着，每一次都带着鲜红出来而后又狠狠挺入，。

Sean被痛楚侵袭着，他知道自己已经成了这个男人的战利品，双手无力垂在两侧，每当那利器一般的物体挺入更深时他都不由得抓紧床单，紧绷的肌肉上渗出些许薄汗，他感觉痛楚仿若是沿着神经游走遍了全身，有意识地咬紧牙关，不想再发出声响，可身下的进攻只是愈加猛烈。

带着克制的呼吸频率，紧紧皱起的眉头，Nicolas颇有些不满意地看着身下人的反应，“沉默并不会让我停下动作。”说罢又是用力一个顶弄，俯下身仔细而缓慢地吻过那细微的汗珠，舌尖挤弄着挺立的乳首，动作半似吸允半似啃噬。

Nicolas抬眼看着被他如朝拜一样轻吻的男人，他咬紧下唇陷出了极深的印子，他扯起嘴角，贴近着身下这具健美的身躯，俩人离得极近像是下一秒就要吻上，不过Nicolas口中的伤口提醒着他不要这么做，“叫出来，不然我有办法让你更加痛苦。”

紧张的Sean双眼瞪着眼前人，他克制的呼吸显得不易察觉，而额头的汗珠透露出了他的不适。

笑得更明显的Nicolas一手抚上那透着坚毅的面庞，他知道自己在做什么，并且他很喜欢。身下的动作并未放缓，相反还有着愈加快速的趋势，用还带着血迹的唇瓣印上Sean的面颊，如同亲吻情人似的印过那带着细小纹路的眼角，最终流连于耳畔，毫不抑制地吐露出气息。

Sean抗拒地偏过头，而Nicolas则紧紧纠缠，舌尖卷入Sean的耳内，舔弄着他的皮肤。他下半身的动作猛烈而深入像是要将Sean凿穿，而上半身的动作则亲密得像是在调情，“还等什么，叫出来…”

被痛楚折磨得有些麻木的Sean只感觉浑身脱力，他有意识地逃避Nicolas亲近的动作，而身下的进攻他再也无力阻止，并且更糟糕的是，除了痛楚之外他还察觉到了一些别的感觉。

Nicolas再一步掰开身下人的双腿，加深了他的进入，每一次缓缓抽出后的快速挺进都能带来身下人的震颤，这让他乐此不疲。擒住身下人的腰侧，Nicolas更为用力地进入着，肉体的撞击声回响在寝殿里，让他不由得更加兴奋。他看得出Sean也受到了影响，说不出是哪一方面的，不过这一切只让他更加敏感。

Sean的双手再没有松开过，他一直紧紧握住床单，牙关克制着，不让自己发出什么声音，可喉间的闷哼并未很好隐藏。而身上人则忽然拥住了他的身体，让他无所适从。

Nicolas抱着身下人，而下半身还在挺进着，他的喘息倾洒在Sean的耳畔，无所顾忌地进入着。

莫名而来的细微快感敲击着Sean的神经，这一反应燃烧着他的自尊，为什么在被这样施暴时都嫩有快感？

而由不得他想更多，体内的痛楚和快感纷沓而至，一层叠着一层，痛楚总是更加多于快感，而这已经让Nicolas捕捉到，他挺起身握住身下人那开始有反应的阴茎，缓慢而有力地摩挲着，并且配合着自己的顶弄刺激着Sean的顶端，终于，身下人吐露出了呻吟，“再大声点…不然……”说着Nicolas一把用力抓着手中的硬挺，“我可不保证不会再伤到你更多。”

Sean咬着下唇，他的眼眶中有着莫名的液体在打转，恐惧与愤恨在心中蔓延，这个人比Eric更加乐于折磨侮辱他，并且更加无所顾忌。

“啊………啊…啊……”Sean带着宣泄意味的叫声，透着明显的痛楚，他抓着床单的手变得有些颤抖，而身上人的动作愈加让他难以自制地开始颤栗，汗水湿透了周身，Sean感觉视线被液体模糊，他的意识在被人占领，或者说他已经被占领，胸前两处被间歇地刺激着，下身的摩挲与抚摸不知疲倦地进行着，呼吸失措的Sean的叫声中透出了呻吟的味道，痛感与极致快感的双重结合，让Sean失去了抗拒的能力，随后蚀骨销魂的酥麻感从他下身蔓延。

 

暖阳撒入室内，柔和的光线透过床幔洒在俩人身上，Nicolas对于白日宣淫这种事丝毫不在乎，并且他此时更是如同欣赏瑰宝似的凝视着，他的目光怎么都无法从Sean身上移开，如薄露般滑于肌肤之上的汗水渲染出了旖旎的色彩，肌肉紧绷间双手用力攥着床上的布料，Sean的眼睛睁大而液体依旧不受控制地流出。

Nicolas仿佛是看到了期盼已久的景象一样高兴，他吻上被打湿的眼角，细碎的吻蜿蜒至耳后，舌尖扫过耳廓，转而将耳垂含入口中，身下人的阴茎不需要再多刺激已经硬挺非常，Nicolas感觉到下腹上渐渐的灼湿，他一手抓住Sean那紧攥床单的手，而身下人似乎根本不愿意松手。

“停…停！…啊……”被Nicolas故意用力顶弄甬道内伤口的Sean不由得痛呼出声，而身上人过重的进攻动作也把他弄得疼痛加剧，“太…太深…”连续几个仿佛要凿穿一样的动作把Sean折磨得想要后退，然而毫无退路的他除了略微拱起上身以外根本毫无办法。

“这个姿势我喜欢……”Nicolas抽出硬挺，他擒住身下人主动拱起的腰身又更加抬高了几分，感受着身下人颤抖再一次全部挺入。

汗水连续的浸染之下，Sean的肌肤有些滑腻，Nick痴迷于这种手感，他用着极大的力气抓着Sean本就已经受伤了的腰际，并且以更大的力气冲击着身下人早已被足够润滑的甬道。他的用力挺进促使Sean不自觉拱起身子，而他则更加享受于甬道内的紧致和热度。

明明是想要躲避，而随后的动作看上去则更加近似于迎合，Sean的呻吟开始有些变调，他的身体明显发抖，下身的酥麻感和痛楚一并来袭，层叠增长的快感让他更加羞愧，。

“简直是造物主的杰作。”终于释放出自己欲望的Nicolas，放下Sean的腰身和他一起躺在床上，喘息着撇过头看向身旁的男人，“你是，我所得到过的最好的战利品。”

看了眼外面的天色，上衣还未脱的Nicolas坐起身穿上了衣物，他站起身准备离开，却又留恋地看着床上人，嘴角不由翘起，“你确实值得Eric拿这么一座宫殿囚住你。”

 

 

 


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burkhandt 王储

篝火旁的士兵拿着酒杯谈天说地，白天英武严肃的一群男人此时换上了调笑的面目谈论着军队和王国里的一些花边事情，混不吝的语气、带着玩笑的神情，看到远处搬酒来的新兵，脸上带着酒意的士兵眼中都不由得放出光来。  
“抱歉……之前在城里被Griffin将军拦住问话来着，他说明天还要行军，让我们少喝点。”一头汗的新兵将酒桶放到众人中央，累瘫了似的坐在地上，“Emain城里的酒都快被军队买光了。”  
“Burkhandt将军竟然真的付钱去问别人买酒？”一个头发有些泛白的年长骑兵颇有些意外，嘲讽的语气依旧没有改变，“不愧是王宫里长大的乖孩子”  
“他真的是贵族的孩子？”眼角有一处刀疤的年轻士兵好奇地看向了年长者，他看得出这个年长者知道些什么，“Fugesi你是骑兵队里和Burkhandt呆的最久的老人吧”接过新兵倒好的果酒，Fugesi耐不住香味，等不及喝了一口，“啧…不愧是美酒之城。”他回味着清冽而不失芬芳的酒味，“其实我也只是在他们组成了骑兵队之后才和Burkhandt将军正式认识，不过……我确实知道他很多的传闻和过往。”  
年轻士兵又递上了一盘蜂蜜橄榄，篝火周围的士兵也将注意力放到这个问题上来，Nicolas Burkhandt 是东部军的领袖，也是他们的最高首领，对于他的隐秘传闻，军队里是一天都没有消停过，“Burkhandt真的是特拉的贵族？”  
“当然不是。”Fugesi再喝了口酒，拿过三两颗橄榄扔进酒杯之中，“Burkhandt是伊利亚皇室曾经的王储，如果五年前他没有因为那个传言而离开伊利亚 ，现在可能已经是伊利亚的国王了。”  
士兵们停下了手中的动作，他们放下酒杯愣愣地看着这位头发泛白的骑兵队长。  
“伊利亚可是这片大陆上唯一能与特拉抗衡的国家，他怎么会放弃那里的王位跑到特拉东边来当叛军？”年轻的士兵放下酒杯，他将声音降低保持在篝火周围的人能勉强听到的程度，“是什么传闻让他离开的？”  
Fugesi将酒杯放到一旁，他挥手示意周围人靠近，“在伊利亚的一次祭司活动上，出现了一个奇怪的预言，‘灾难会降临在王者的土地上，当他登上皇位，将会夺取他父亲的性命，并迎娶赐予他生命的那个人。’而那一年，Burkhandt 正式被立为王储，成为伊利亚的继承人。”  
“意思是说Burkhandt将军会弑父娶母？”年轻士兵拿了颗橄榄扔嘴里，他颇有些不信，Burkhandt在军中给人的印象完全不像是那种恶人，绝不会做出这种事。  
“他是被驱逐出的？”  
“并不是，听说王储为了不伤害到父母，自己离开了伊利亚，消失了踪迹。”Fugesi喝光了杯中的酒，示意着新兵再给他倒一点，“当然对于这种事情，也只是传闻而已，不必尽信。”  
新兵叹了口气，他拍拍身上的灰土，“可怜的Burkhandt将军……就为了这种毫无根据的传言离开了父母，放弃自己的王位。”  
带着刀疤的年轻士兵倒是不以为然，他搭上新兵的肩膀，用力靠在他身上，压得新兵险些摔倒，“可怜么？他现在可是这支六十万人军队的最高首领。以后的事，说不准。”  
同一时间里，宵禁的特拉王朝都城-Renes城内一队衣着不同于普通士兵的人悄然进入，领头的人拿起代表着皇室象征的徽章，一路上畅通无阻地走进了王城。在高处等候已久的侍从看到来人的面孔，连忙传令，在命令之下，宫门一扇接着一扇地打开，只为迎接这座王城的主人。走进内城，领头人利落下马，转身走向他后面的那位刚摘下帽子的黑发男子，“去行宫的路不方便骑马，我们走路更快一些，陛下。”  
“让侍卫长去那找我。”年轻的王轻松的下马，他脱下沾满了路途风尘的长袍，不需要侍从领路，就直接走向那道通往行宫捷径的宫门。  
穿过必经的花园，抬起头看向不远处那座耸立的砖石建筑，“Sean殿下除了下令封锁Emain河流船只以外还有什么举动？”停下脚步的Eric看向了建筑里的光亮处，通明的烛火映衬着周围砖石的光泽。  
一路跟随的侍从将写着最新军情的羊皮纸奉上，“Sean殿下下令让王城禁卫军调整了换班时间，而且让传递军情的士兵率先把情报送到行宫处。”侍从的目光看向行宫门口站立的侍卫，“Sebastian侍卫长来过几回，他还换掉了陛下在行宫门口设下的站岗侍卫。”  
“把人全换回来。”Eric放下羊皮纸，嘴角忍不住轻笑，说着就走进了行宫之中。厚底的马靴踩在被烛火照亮的石砖之上，发出响亮的声音，Eric拾阶而上，走向Sean经常休息的地方，带着回声的脚步一直到了书房门口才停下。  
“这么久不见我，都不出来迎接一下？”Eric推门进入，看着Sean安静坐在书桌前，目光放在桌上的一张地图上，仿若周围的一切都与他无关。Eric伸手抽走那张吸引着Sean注意力的地图，“战事频发，我难得回来，你就不能多看看我？”  
Sean抬眼看向来人，“你是特拉的国王，想要看你的多人了去。”  
“那不一样。”Eric将地图卷好放在一旁，走近眼前这个男人，“如果哪天你能主动地对我像过去那样和颜悦色，My dear Brother.”  
“不要开启Emain的水域，那里四通八达连接着特拉的重要城市，会给在Emain的东部军有可乘之机。”Sean后退了一步，他有意暂时跟这位露出看猎物一般神情的王者保持距离，“有情报说，东部军的主要将领里有伊利亚的重要王室。”  
“这不可能，伊利亚王族血脉凋零，留下的都是些公主。”Eric解下外衣扔在一旁，他一步步走近，一把抓住Sean的手臂，露出了得逞的笑意，“我可是想你许久了”“为什么你和我就不能谈点正事”Sean挣扎着，他下意识地想要回避眼前的人，Eric是伊利亚的国王，他的哥哥，也是将他囚禁在这个行宫的人。  
Eric擒着Sean的双手，带着笑意贴近他，吻上他脖颈处的伤痕，怀抱中的这人已经越来越顺从他了，虽然不及过去那样不情愿，但至少他不会再用寻死这种方法远离自己。  
“接下来就是我们俩的正事。”解开Sean的衣衫，Eric驾轻就熟地吻上那双唇，不顾Sean的回避和阻拦，一路向下，映入眼帘的是Sean下腹处那可怖的刀疤，Eric的神情带着恶毒，调笑看向Sean，“你说……我怎么样才能让你这么一个男人再次怀孕呢？”  
被压在书桌上Sean眼神阴郁，他咬紧牙关克制着自己的情绪，“看来你很想实现那个预言，被自己乱伦生下的孩子杀死…”  
“可惜你不可能再生育了不是么？”Eric的指尖抚上那道刀疤，他这个同父异母的弟弟作为一个男人，本身就不可能生育，但是强大的诅咒力量逆转了自然规律，或许是在惩罚他们的乱伦，“即便你再次生育下一个，我也会杀了他。”  
“迟早...迟早你都会被杀死，即便不是那个孩子也会有别人。”Sean想要踢开身上的人，而Eric显然不会让他得逞，“Emain没有守住，东部军攻下其他地区也是早晚的事，我等着看你失去特拉王位的那一天。”  
  



	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric国王

黄昏的Emain城里，夕阳映照着水畔，全副武装的士兵等候在岸边的码头，等候着上级的指令。  
“还要多久？”深肤色的高级将领走到码头上，他看着另一位将领模样的人问道，“从中午开始就获得了这个消息，还得等到什么时候，给个准信，Nick，我要让手下人做好准备。”目光飘向码头上待发的武装船只，眼神更加急切。  
“讯号还没来，必须要等。”Nicolas回过头看着挚友，“在接到确认不是陷阱的信号之前都不能出发，几天前逃离Emain的特拉士兵必然会带点消息回去，虽然我们后来也放出了假消息，可是在确定他们会减去封锁转攻我们在Zradine峡谷的小队之前，我们不能贸然出发。”  
俩人徘徊在Emain城的码头旁，周围的士兵站着军姿看着两位最高将领盯着远处水域的天空。忽然远处的天空中飘起了一缕黑烟，看起来像是什么东西着火了的样子，Nick露出得逞的笑容，“讯号来了，所有步兵立即上船，骑兵在后。”  
“我们又赢了一关……”Hank看着自己的步兵快速上船，也准备跟上，“为什么你总能预计的那么准？”Nick也跟着步兵上船，驶离的过程中看着这座呆了有十五天的城市，“这次我只是运气好而已。”在行军过程中他一直都是闪电速度行径，很少在一个城市逗留超过七天，这一次为了确定作战方向，研究遍了Emain的水域和陆路通道，他这才发现他无意之下占领的这座美酒之城可以说是特拉王国中第二重要的交通要塞，太多的贸易和人流来往要经过Emain，而这对他的东部军来说更是天赐良机。  
听到Nicolas一如既往的谦虚，Hank有些想要皱眉，“看来那个逃走的特拉士兵并未给王城带去什么有用的讯息。”  
摘下头盔的Nick看向远处，这里方圆数里看不到一个人影，“我想他应该是把情报给带到了，但出于某种原因，封锁我们的命令并没有成功下达。这里的水域三天前还有来往船只，而现在只有我们，而前方给的确认信息说明确实没有部队，也就是说，这里在之前有过行动禁令，所以诸多船只自行绕道，而刚才我们今天早上派出的查探船只却安全到了目的地。”  
“特拉里有人下了封锁禁令，但是后来被人取消，转而去攻击我们在峡谷处的小队。”Hank立刻意识到这个矛盾点，他不禁有些好奇，这样自我矛盾的命令往往意味着权力的重叠，说明特拉高层人物意见有分歧。  
Nick漠然点头，他走在甲板之上带着笑意看向远处，“不管如何，我们这次赢了，我们有了和特拉王国最强大的卫军-凯欧城军一战的机会。  
“Nick…Nicolas，作为东部军的将领之一，我必须要再问你一次，为什么要放弃直攻王城的机会转而去凯欧军那找不自在？”Hank站在桅杆旁，他的眼神紧盯着Nick。  
Nick从身上掏出一个徽章抛向Hank，“你看凯欧军的徽章，带着特拉皇室的象征，他们是原本特拉王国中一个王子的亲卫军，但是这支军队不知怎么给了后来的王储Eric也就是现在的国王，这不光是曾经最强的护城军，还是唯一一支不怎么忠于Eric但又誓死效忠特拉的军队。东部军联合民兵能超过六十万，而这支军队不就是我们所需要的历练对象么？”  
“你的想法有些冒险。”Hank不由得先要找个地方靠着，船只的颠簸让他有些不适应，“如果不行怎么办？”  
Nick听了却笑得更加明显，“那我们就能好好利用特拉国王的多疑和猜忌。”  
“这群乌合之众坚持不了多久。”Eric靠在王位上看着下面回报的士兵，“确定他们的主力在撤往Zradine峡谷？”  
“情报上说，Zradine峡谷附近有大波军队活动驻扎的痕迹。”士兵低着头看向大理石地面，“但我们不能确定是否为主力。”  
站在大殿中的Sebastian有些着急，他紧皱着眉头，他把目光投向了那个坐在王位上的人。  
轻叹了口气的Eric扶着额头，他已经被这个恼人的东部军烦得快要失去耐性了，“不管是否是主力，都要派军前往Zradine峡谷拦截，力求重创东部军，能一举歼灭最好。”  
“陛下……Emain城西南连接Zarbine峡谷和Cobh城，水域通道四通八达，甚至可以直达凯欧城，我们是不是应该堵截住水路防止他们从水域逃窜？”Sebastian心里盘旋着Renard说的话，东部军现今的两个主要首领不是喜欢退却的保守者，可以说自从那俩人掌权之后东部军在特拉王国之中就是胜歌高唱，从未有过失败，他们绝对不会在取得胜利并且休整好之后主动撤离放弃Emain这个驻地，“陛下，我知道您有自己的打算，可是我们在北方的矿城凯欧，千万不能丢失。”  
“Zarbine峡谷往西是特拉最繁华的地方，距离王城也更近，如果让东部军靠近才是大大不妙。”Eric站起身看向Sebastian，这位王城侍卫长深受那人的影响，“我记得，凯欧的守城军是Sean亲自训练出来的，即便他们真的敢去尝试攻打凯欧城，那也不妨让我们一起见识一下那支被称为最强守城军的实力。”  
“可是凯欧军只有三十万不到的人，如果……”Sebastian还未被说完就被Eric打断。  
“你应该对Renard殿下曾近的亲卫军有信心不是么？”冷眼看向那位意图明显的部下，Eric并不准备听从他的任何意见。  
Sebastian勉强带着笑容点头应是，对于Eric真正的意图，他有些猜到。Eric到底是打击东部军，还是想要借着东部军的力量把Sean的势力军队抹去，这一点Renard殿下早已言道。不过无论是哪一种，都是他无力阻止的。  
听着耳边的风声，Sean坐在宫殿最顶楼的高台之上，手里拿着酒壶的他，眼神紧盯着远处汇报军情的士兵上马离开宫殿，他摇着头无奈地露出笑容，“或许这也是诅咒的一部分吧……”  
那个孩子现在在干什么？Sean又忍不住想起那个由他带来世上的生命，如果他活下来了，那至少会过的比他好。即便Eric不想要杀了那个男孩，可Sean很清楚他自己已经遭受了太多来自Eric的折磨，他不希望那个一出生就被Eric厌恶上的男孩也遭遇和他一样的苦难。  
心里的痛楚一天都未曾消减过，自己早就应该死了，Sean心里重复着这个念头，每当他攀出窗台走到这个宫殿最高处时，他都努力克制着自己想要纵身一跃的欲望。  
“在看什么？”一个清脆的女声暮然发问。  
“当心，我知道你怕高，没必要出来找我。”Sean望过去看到，他的侍女竟然也爬出了窗台走到了这个延生的高台上，侍女尽量不让自己的视线看向下面，只是盯着Sean，“我是怕……”  
“怕我跳下去？”Sean抿了下唇，他站起身伸出手，“放心，在没看到Eric死之前我不会放弃自己。”  
  



	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 诅咒

被门口匆忙的脚步声吸引注意力的Sean抬头看向匆忙赶来侍女，“怎么了？”  
“Eric带着近卫军来了，我不知道是为什么，但是情况不妙。”侍女的表情带着慌张，显然她很久没有看到过Eric这个架势了。  
Sean站起身离开座位，他看向军装未脱的Eric，立刻猜到是和战事有关。  
“你从一开始就想要作对是么？”Eric走进Sean所在的偏殿，他看着Sean的神情带着愤怒，“把那侍女抓起来。”  
Sean紧皱起眉头，“如果你对我有怒气，没必要牵扯到她。”  
没想到Eric反倒笑了起来，“东部军在凯欧城出现，你的凯欧军拒不应战……而且还让出了通往Filla地区的主道，把东部军放进特拉的西北城市…”  
静默着看着Eric不解气般地推倒偏殿中的桌子，Sean眼神飘过那些散落在地上的地图，即便他已有十年没有离开过王城，可他知道那个他一手训练出的亲卫军绝对不可能这么做。  
“我亲爱的Renard殿下，能告诉我凯欧军到底是受了谁的命令放走那波叛军的么？”看着侍卫把失措而带着恨意的女子拉走，Eric审视着眼前的男人，“老实告诉我。”  
“我不知道。”Sean偏过身回避着Eric的气息，“侍卫长早就提醒过你注意凯欧。”  
Eric抽出佩剑，利刃贴近Sean的咽喉，他双眼中燃烧着怒火，“一支由你亲手培养出的军队，你告诉我你不知道？”  
“别忘了你把我在这个地方关了多久……十年。”脸上带着冷笑，Sean别过头带着嘲讽看向Eric，脖颈上的疤痕露出了半段，“这十年间我未曾踏离王城甚至是这个行宫一步，我所能到达的最远距离也仅仅是行宫中的花园。”  
只听的空气被划破的声响，书桌被斩成了两半，Eric的眼眶略微泛红，他已经愤怒到了极点，“Sean Renard，特拉也是你的国家……”  
“很早之前就不是了。”声音不见起伏的Sean看着偏殿门口，他转而回过身看向Eric，“是你从我手上夺走了它。”  
“很好……那就把这个侍女关到地牢里去。”Eric的声音有些带着克制，他对这个男人既愤怒又充满无力感。  
Sean挑眉看向这个军装的君主，嗤笑了一声，他没有言语，而是漠然地走出偏殿，“你就尽情折磨你唯一的筹码吧，反正我最在乎的人已经被你害死了，十九年里你不也就是这些手段而已……”  
深夜的行宫，浸入了黑暗，只有走廊的蜡烛依旧支撑着些许明亮，Sean睁着眼看向躺在他身旁的君主。Eric对于和他上床这件事有着出乎意料的执着，这是Sean永远都弄不懂的事情，他已经不再是少年，更不如宫廷里的那些男宠，为什么Eric还要来找他。宫人对此更是给他取了个无冕之后的称谓，这真是天大的讽刺……  
  
动作放轻离开床铺，Sean披了件衣物遮挡住自己，走到窗边，他看着花园中的水池，只见上面飘着一朵不同于其他颜色的花朵。回头查看床上的Eric，此时的他睡得正沉，Sean抓住时机，放轻脚步向约定好的地点走去。  
“她没事，只是一点皮肉伤，您无须太担心。”Sebastian站在窗边的植物丛里看着Sean，“东部军没有从凯欧全部离开，那些到达西北城市的军队很有可能是早就到了的。”  
“我知道……凯欧军的统领还是Charlotte家的人么？”Sean靠在墙上眼神放空看着漆黑的走道里，“我给过你一个拼接而成的徽章你还保留着吧”  
“确实是Gelumen家族的人，Renard殿下想要那个徽章做什么？”听出了Sean声音中的疲惫，Sebastian有些难受。  
Sean站直身，将手中另一个徽章交到了Sebastian手中，“天亮之前把她救出来，天亮之前一定要离开都城……你不用回来了。你们一路往北去凯欧城，把我那徽章交给掌权的那位Gelumen，告诉他们不用再效忠于这个濒临覆灭的特拉王国了。”  
“我如果不回来，那殿下你…”Sebastian想要交还徽章，而Sean似乎是主意已定。  
Sean深吸了口气，他看着天上的那轮皎洁明月都感觉有些刺眼，“把事情告诉他们，但是不要跟他们说我还活着，让他们替Charlotte报仇。”  
“如果我们不见了，Eric那边怎么办？”Sebastian收好徽章看向他这位真正的主人。  
Sean笑着摇头，“你不用担心，时间不早了，赶紧离开，一旦拖延你们都会有危险。”  
“……请一定要坚持下去。”说罢Sebastian便转身离开消失在植物丛中。  
  
又到了国王的生日，而这一次并没有如往常那样热闹，原因很简单，东部军进驻凯欧城，曾经是特拉王国最强大的卫军，在面对这个王国敌人时竟然毫无作为，让诸多将领感到费解。  
而实际上凯欧城的人都知道，是王国先抛弃了他们，他们是被遗忘的棋子，在面对东部军四十万兵力威胁时，特拉军队袖手旁观拒不帮助。  
  
“世界上最难得事情莫过于拒绝那么大兵力的归顺。”Nicolas懒洋洋地躺在花园的树荫下，“这可是二十多万训练有素、经验过人的巨大兵力。”  
“再难你不也拒绝了么？”Hank把酒囊抛在Nicolas身上，“不过我支持你，三天时间凯欧军就让我们损失巨大，而现在他们又忽然拒绝防御，还让我们入驻凯欧……太奇怪。”  
Nicolas坐起身，他的目光停留在远处的云朵之上，“我知道这么说会显得有些骄傲，Hank，我觉得我们会创造历史，这个国家很快就要被东部军控制。”  
被风吹动的树叶带起阵阵婆娑声，Nicolas脑中闪过那个端坐在大殿中看到他有些讶异的女子，她的眼里有着璀璨而灼人的神采，士兵告诉他，那个女人就是Eric冷落的王后，而那个女子的到来，让凯欧完全放弃防御反抗，并且迎接东部军进城，“你知道东部军最初的主人是谁么？凯欧城里每个人似乎都不愿意谈论这个，只说是一位已经放弃权利的王子。”  
“或许对于这个问题的答案，那位改变了凯欧军主意的前任王后最清楚。”Hank走到树荫下看着周围的环境和建筑，“一进城，部队里的老兵就说，这里许多房屋和布局都能看到特拉王城的影子。这让我更加期待传说中特拉王国中最壮观精巧的王城建筑到底长什么样……”  
Nicolas笑着打开酒囊，“我们很快就会亲眼见识一下。”  
  
连日的战事，逐渐逼近都城的东部军，给了Sean带来前所未有的清静。虽然他受到了意料中的惩罚，被拷上了手铐锁在自己的寑殿中，不用说去花园转悠，连出房门的自由也没有了。  
但他并不觉得有怎样，禁足在房里与被侵犯相比，根本就不算什么……  
令Sean感到苦恼的是，他开始莫名做梦，梦到那个被他安排送走的孩子。他从心底里认为，这个孩子其实与他的血脉无关，不过是诅咒的结果罢了，他根本不可能孕育生命，而这个突然出现在他身体里的新生命，不过是上天对他的嘲弄与惩处。  
那个孩子身上也没有半点像他和Eric的地方，就是一个，突然出现的独立生命。  
可惜上天对他的惩罚并没有达成，被Eric虐待折磨没有让他死，背负着诅咒而出现的违反自然规律的孩子也没有让他死，就连抱着死亡的心让医官往自己身上用刀剖开身体，他还是没有死。  
他就这样活着，即便是遇到再多的磨难他都活着，活着体会愧疚、痛苦和一切能将他压倒的情绪。  
老天啊，他并不想活那么久……Sean心里总是这样感叹。可是他不能，或许慷慨赴死对于别人是勇敢，而对他则是懦弱，他不能因为不敢承受和面对这一切就这样去死。这样苟活于世，承受着内心的痛苦煎熬，才是他应该面对的。死，太容易了……  
百里开外就是那些即将覆灭特拉的东部军，Sean丝毫不惊讶这支军队的能力，而他也等着他们打入王城，这样才不至于浪费他拱手送上了凯欧军的帮助。  
  
看着凯欧军送上的都城地图，上面连王城里的部分地道都有标识，这是一份来自于王室内部的机密地图，Nicolas知道，这必然和眼前这位面带笑容的特拉王后有关。  
“Burkhandt将军，我知道你意在王城，这是我给你的见面礼。”穿着简单骑装的女子迈着步子走向Nicolas，“是我的诚意。”  
“Gelumen王后之前不是已经给过一个见面礼了么，凯欧军的帮助。”Nicolas将地图卷好交给一旁等候的侍卫，“你想要什么回报？”  
“我要你亲手杀了Eric，并且把他的尸首扔到荒郊野外给野狼啃食殆尽。”Gelumen王后语调平稳中透着点咬牙切齿的意味，不过她很快就收敛了情绪，“这地图是我给你的第一份见面礼，你说的那个，并不是我送给你的。”  
Nicolas撇着眉，有些惊讶，“那到底是谁给我的？”  
“这个问题的答案，等你攻打入王城就知道了。”Gelumen王后拿出一个徽章，上面雄狮的图案与特拉王国的象征十分相似，又有些不同，那雄狮长着一对翅膀，是神话故事中的猛兽，她的指尖轻轻拂过徽章上的雄狮，像是在勾勒其轮廓，“这是凯欧军第一代首领的号令徽章，它代表着权利和地位，只有拿着这个徽章的人才能完全号令支配凯欧军，而我现在把这个徽章交给你保管，等你占领了王城，这个徽章就是真正属于你。”  
Nicolas接过徽章，沉默良久，“多谢你的好意，但我想知道为什么，你为什么要这样帮助东部军？”  
Gelumen笑了一声，“等打下了王城，我就告诉你。”说罢便转身离去。  
Nicolas颇为不解地看着手中的徽章，和之前卧底所给出的普通徽章，这个雕琢着纯金狮子的徽章属于凯欧军的第一代首领，应该就是那位失去了踪影的王子，比起那位王后故弄玄虚的原因，他更加好奇这位第一代首领，一手训练出特拉王国里最强的一支军队，而后却又十多年未曾再带领过。为什么要离开自己亲自训练出来的近卫军，Nicolas极为不解。


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 相见

战火终于波及到了都城，Sean听着寑殿外侍卫的小声议论，他嘴角不住地向上翘起，已经有整整五天，Eric一直没有踏进行宫一步，他知道，远处地那位传说中善于战略的东部军首领已经快要把王城拿下，今晚或是明天，这个王城就要易主了。而最让他高兴的是，他那位自傲一世的兄长，绝不可能就此逃跑，他会坚持到最后一刻直到战死。  
果然，第二天早晨刚醒来，行宫里或是说整个王城都快乱作一团。  
寑殿周围守卫的侍卫失去了踪影，Sean靠坐在窗口看着王城外的战火与硝烟，这一天终于到来了，他莫名有一种如释重负的感觉。他想要爬出窗外，如同过去一样最后看一眼这座他生活了一辈子的王城，可是禁锢的铁链限制了他的行动。  
靠在冰冷的石壁上，Sean感到前所未有的平静，Eric马上就要死了，而他就在这里静待那个折磨了他半生的人看着王国覆灭然后死去，非常遗憾，他不能亲手杀了Eric。  
恨意的蔓延，是最燃烧生命的，Sean感觉自己仿佛已经被仇恨燃烧得只剩下一副皮囊，他从王子变成了如娈童一样存在的阶下囚，被关在这精美的牢笼中长达二十年，时光流梭间他也从一个少年变成了带着岁月痕迹的成年人。  
恍惚之间Sean安静地进入梦乡，他再一次梦见了那个孩子，而这一次不再是襁褓之中婴儿模样。他看到了那个孩子欢乐地和侍从似的的人追逐在花园之中，那个孩子撒娇似的喊着不远处的女子，虽然听到那个了那个孩子叫那衣着华丽的女子为母亲，可Sean知道这个就是他派人送走的那个孩子。  
  
一阵骚乱声响起，Sean困倦地睁开眼，行宫中的花园里闯入了衣着不同于特拉军队的士兵，是东部军……  
Sean叹了口气，抬眼看向空中的光亮，刺眼的太阳光此时在他眼中也是甚为怡人。  
听得寝殿外急促的脚步声，Sean没有回头，依旧望着窗外。  
“Burkhandt将军要找你问话……”一个士兵模样的人走进寑殿看着坐在窗边的Sean，“特拉已经灭亡，还是别再端着你的贵族架子，出来迎接为妙。”  
Sean头也不回地举起右手晃了晃，锁链发出响亮的敲击声，“不好意思，我是行动受限的阶下囚，还得请你们的Burkhandt将军自己来了。”  
士兵似乎是接到了命令，不多纠缠便退出寑殿。  
Sean眼神飘忽在行宫不远处的长廊入口，果然让他看到了几个身着凯欧军装的身影。  
“抱歉，如果刚才有冒犯到你……进入王城后就听说有你这么一个人，所以很想见见你。”Nicolas此时卸下了佩剑，寑殿里只剩下他们两人，而他的目光则不由自主地放在了那个坐在窗边的男人身上，微风穿梭而过，那人的衣摆飘动，而五官在阳光之下仿佛是璀璨生光一般夺目。Nicolas记得那个特拉国王Eric是如何顽强地抵抗，即便是受了重伤也不投降，并且丝毫没有逃走的意思，而是带着重伤的想要赶到这座行宫。问询手下人抓住的侍女，得知这个行宫里住着的人就是Eric的情人，相当于是王城中的无冕之后一样的存在。  
令Nicolas万分奇怪的是，这个传说中的国王的情人，既不是妙龄少女也不是风韵少妇，而是一个俊朗挺拔的男人。  
“你杀了Eric？”收回目光的Sean转头看向Nicolas，他目光停滞住，没想到这么一个打败了Eric占领大半个特拉的东部军首领竟然是如此年轻，“恭喜你，这个国家现在归你了。”  
  
而此时Nicolas从一进来开始就紧盯着这个全然颠覆他料想的人，说不出的惊讶，阳刚的轮廓带着成熟男人的气质，光芒照耀之下，如同是工匠手下雕琢而出的唯美雕像，那带着抹骄傲神色的绿色双眸透着凌厉和绝望，不自觉就会想起故乡伊利亚的那条深远河流，他手上拷着沉重的铁链，而他的一举一动丝毫不觉得有什么阶下囚的样子，俨然是一派贵族模样。  
这算得上是…连高超的工匠也难以创造出的精美作品，难怪Eric会找他……  
Nicolas走上近前，他靠近着眼前这个人，这人身上有着一股少见而让他感到莫名熟悉的香气，不同于他过去闻到过的女人香，像是经过时间浸润而更显特质的木香，一种沉寂而独特的味道，这本应该被称得上是温和平稳的气息却刺激着他的神经，他克制着体内的冲动，让自己语调尽量平和，“Eric为什么要把你锁在行宫里？”  
“惩罚……惩罚我违背他的意愿。”Sean离开窗台，眼神扫过寑殿，士兵早就撤了出去，此时只有他和这个Burkhandt两人。  
“你并没有说实话。”Nicolas打量着眼前人，他进一步靠近他，眼神停留在脖颈间的伤痕上，“告诉我，你叫什么名字。”  
感觉到那打量的视线，下意识后退了一步，“你可以叫我Sean……”  
“我是NicolasBurkhandt，东部军的首领。”Nicolas同样也上前了一步，他的眼神仿佛是粘在了这个男人身上，无法移开，“我让我手下的人放走王城中的侍从侍女，给了他们自由。”  
“你也准备放我走么？”Sean挑眉看着Nicolas，眼神带着查探。  
  
“很遗憾，并不是。”Nicolas一把拉住Sean靠近自己，自己带着干燥的双唇贴上了那对湿润的唇瓣，轻巧的撬开了他防御的牙关，并且长驱直入占领着他从一开始就无比渴求的气息。  
Nicolas的身上带着血腥味，这让Sean感觉寒毛竖起，他有些抗拒的推着这人紧箍的臂弯，然而却没能坚持下来。  
唇齿的纠葛间带着冲动，Sean被压在墙上，他想要回避，Nicolas的紧追不舍让他无处可逃，好不容易脱离了一个快要耗尽他氧气的索吻，可脖颈间浓重且带着湿意的呼吸又让他浑身颤栗，Sean无可奈何，他用力推阻开身前人的亲密举动，压制着自己有些混乱的呼吸，“不愿放走我，那就杀了我……”  
“我相信我还有更好的方式来对待你。”Nicolas扯住那条铐住Sean的铁链，链条的另一侧连接着寝宫床头，他环顾着寑殿，装饰和摆设已然精美豪华到了穷奢极欲的地步。纯金构造的大床与乳白色蚕丝布料相印衬，枕上覆盖着稀有的雪豹皮草，金丝线编织而成的半透明床幔耀着淡淡光泽，连束缚的钩弋上都镶嵌着流光夺目的宝石，原本冰冷的石砖地面铺上了少有的东方地毯，确保居住者在这里的每一步都是柔软温暖的，这里比他过去在伊利亚所住的宫殿都要奢华，而看着眼前这个男人一身极少见的蚕丝长袍，在光照下散发出怡人而温和的气息。  
Nicolas啧叹着望向刻意后退的Sean，“我原本以为Eric的情人，至少也会是个风情万种的佳人，没想到是这样一个完全不见阴柔气息的男人……不过，你也配得上这精美牢笼。”  
“我不是他的情人……”一手被固定的Sean极力抗拒着，“我只是他的阶下囚。”  
话刚说完，Nicolas又是一把将他拉到自己面前，Sean意料之中地攻击了他，他快速躲避了那直重面门的一拳，却又被另一个出其不意的肘击顶在胸口，即便是穿着布甲他都感到一阵闷痛，“我原本还准备礼貌一点……”  
“把人当作男宠轻薄，哪里礼貌？”Sean眉头微皱，他怒视着眼前的这位将领，如同是一只发怒的猛虎。  
Nicolas莫名笑了出来，舔过下唇，双眼紧盯着眼前人，这种感觉比上任何一个女人都要来的有意思。  
飞速上前扑向带着锁链的男人，巨大的冲力把两人都摔在了地上，柔软的地毯减去了不少冲力，但依旧把人摔得生疼，被压在底下Sean顾不得撞击带来的晕眩和阵痛，他一心想要把身上人踢开。  
Nicolas绝不会让他如愿，他扯住那锁链，用着极大的力气缠绕在Sean的脖颈间，直接掌控了身下人的呼吸，“衷心提醒你，乖乖配合会更好受些……不过我看你是不会听取了。”Nicolas收敛起耐心，毫不犹豫地攻击着Sean毫无防备的地方，听着身下人痛苦的闷哼，他也没有减轻自己的力道。  
口中带着腥甜的铁锈味蔓延，胸口痛楚无限扩大，让Sean的反抗有些减弱，他带起手想要攻击身上的人，而脖颈间的锁链愈加锁紧，用唯一自由的左手去扯开脖颈的钳制，可是Nicolas却更加直接，他直接抓住Sean的手臂反向敲在地上，用力之大以至于Sean感觉到了自己骨头的错位。他痛叫出了声，而这显然更加激起了身上人凌虐的热情，这个人要比Eric难缠得多……  
Sean在行宫中被囚禁了太久，他的反应自然不敌那个刚从战场上下来的狠心将领，遭受到了近似于虐打一般攻击的他，勉强支持着，可动作无法像他最好的状态那样有效。  
发觉身下的反抗变得不再那么激烈有伤害，Nicolas则进一步扯紧锁链，他想要把Sean弄得几近休克。  
只是几秒的用力牵扯，就成功削弱了Sean的力道，Nicolas趁着身下人神智恍惚之际，毫不犹豫地将他拖到了床榻上，乳白色的蚕丝布料上沾染了几抹淡淡的血红，Sean恢复了些许呼吸的自由，他不自主的闷哼出声，紧接着身上就压上了另一个人的重量。  
  
“Burkhandt将军，十分抱歉…那个……”年轻士兵尴尬地走进寑殿，他眼神向下看着华丽的地毯掩饰着自己的紧张，“Gelumen将军说…要找您商议。”


	6. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 失落

Nicolas颇为不爽地看着那毫无眼力见闯入寑殿的士兵，“告诉他们，东部军要先清点人员和物品。”  
“可是他执意要见您。”年轻士兵瞟了眼床上两人的姿势，转而又飞快移开眼神。  
“就说我在，查看战利品……”Nicolas伸手捏住Sean的下颚，他凝望向那对带着怒意的双眸，轻佻中带着威胁，“出去，关好门，不准任何人进来。”  
“是！”得到命令的士兵忙不迭离开，似乎晚走一步都会被寑殿里的野兽吞噬殆尽。  
Nicolas整个人压在Sean身上，他的气息侵染着两人间的空气，不顾身下人的持续抗拒，轻啄了一下那对双唇，腥甜的气味引诱着他进一步探入。  
  
感受到身上人高涨到诡异的欲望，还有方才仿佛要致他于死地的攻击所带来的痛楚，Sean带着怒意的眼神里掺入了恐惧的色彩，“Burkhandt将军，在你面前的这个人，可不是什么惹人情动的美丽少妇，而是比你年长不少的老男人。”  
贪婪地嗅闻啃咬着Sean脖颈间肌肤的Nicolas不以为然，“不要妄自菲薄，在我眼中，征服你可比驯服那些个贵妇少女有意思的多。”  
Nicolas言语中的轻佻意味让这个侵犯行为看起来仿佛是调情一般自然，他撕开身下人的长袍，唇舌从脖颈转移到了Sean胸口，紧绷的肌肉不同于女人柔软丰满的胸脯，诱使他更加恶劣地折磨着Sean的胸前两处。  
Sean知道自己逃不掉了，可他不愿意屈服。这个Burkhandt给他的传闻一直都是有礼待人讨人喜欢的少年俊杰，可在他面前，他们在第一次见面中他就暴露出了如狼虎一般地本性，让他恐惧且震惊。  
此时的他受困于锁链和身上的这个男人，却又毫无办法，唇舌被占领，那灵活如蛇一般的温热物体主动入侵，标记着他的气息。收紧牙关，紧紧咬住那入侵者，舌尖立刻品尝到了熟悉而带有温度的腥甜液体，几秒后下颌骨那仿若要被捏碎似的痛苦让他迫不得已松开牙关。  
  
舔过下唇的鲜红血迹，Sean看着身上那人仓皇以手背擦拭嘴角，他轻蔑地笑了声。  
此时的Nicolas满嘴血腥味，他眼光对上Sean带着鄙夷的视线，下一秒便挥手打向身下人，力道比起之前丝毫未有减少，即便身下人已无力充分反击，他依旧挥下了拳头。  
随后两下带着羞辱意味的掌掴，直接扇在Sean脸上，让他无可避免的出现了幻听，紧接着又是如雨点般的拳头肆无忌惮的对准他的上半身，胸口的阵阵闷痛让他呼吸困难，困难地挣扎着，可并未有多大用处。  
Nicolas此时带着怒意，同时他也感到非常过瘾。这样将一个照常理来说不弱于他的男人压在身下，并且占到了绝对的上峰，成就感压过了一切，连打斗间的挂彩都未曾让他感到有痛感。将Sean身上剩余的布料轻松撕去，下腹那一道样子可怖的伤疤吸引了Nicolas的目光，难以想象在这样的重创之后这人都能活下来，手指贪婪地划过完美令人嫉妒的肌肉线条，可以预见明天这具性感身躯上会布满他所带来的伤痕淤青，想到这一点不由得让他更加兴奋。  
褪下自己下半身的遮掩，碍事的盔甲扔到床下，用力掰开身下人那修长的双腿，Nicolas用自己带血的唾液抹在那洞口外围，手指稍稍探入，而后则直接用力挺进。  
“停……停下！”Sean痛苦的喊出声，他知道Nicolas不会听他的，但尖锐的痛楚带着撕裂感占据了他整个感觉，他明显感觉到身体的某处被撕开了，忍不住痛呼出声，而进入并未停止。  
Nicolas同样也不怎么舒服，紧致到过分的甬道包裹着他的下体，让他难以活动，相比之下，身下人求饶似的痛叫倒是让他感觉颇有性致。忍着不适感强硬挺入，Nicolas感觉自己的硬挺像是被甬道内不知名的温热液体浸润，他缓缓抽出下身，同时观赏似的看着身下人脸上痛苦的表情。  
纯白的丝质布料染上殷红，Nicolas借着血的润滑挺进甬道，这一刻，征服感大过快感，他不停歇地进入着，每一次都带着鲜红出来而后又狠狠挺入。  
  
Sean被痛楚侵袭着，他知道自己已经成了这个男人的战利品，双手无力垂在两侧，每当那利器一般的物体挺入更深时他都不由得抓紧床单，紧绷的肌肉上渗出些许薄汗，他感觉痛楚仿若是沿着神经游走遍了全身，有意识地咬紧牙关，不想再发出声响，可身下的进攻只是愈加猛烈。  
  
带着克制的呼吸频率，紧紧皱起的眉头，Nicolas颇有些不满地看着身下人的反应，“沉默并不会让我停下动作。”说罢又是用力一个顶弄，俯下身仔细而缓慢地吻过那细微的汗珠，舌尖挤弄着挺立的乳首，动作半似吸允半似啃噬。  
Nicolas抬眼看着被他如朝拜一样轻吻的男人，他咬紧下唇陷出了极深的印子，他扯起嘴角，贴近着身下这具健美的身躯，俩人离得极近像是下一秒就要吻上，不过Nicolas口中的伤口提醒着他不要这么做，“叫出来，不然我有办法让你更加痛苦。”  
紧张的Sean双眼瞪着眼前人，他克制的呼吸显得不易察觉，而额头的汗珠透露出了他的不适。  
笑得更明显的Nicolas一手抚上那透着坚毅的面庞，他知道自己在做什么，并且他很喜欢。身下的动作并未放缓，相反还有着愈加快速的趋势，用还带着血迹的唇瓣印上Sean的面颊，如同亲吻情人似的印过那带着细小纹路的眼角，最终流连于耳畔，毫不抑制地吐露出气息。  
  
Sean抗拒地偏过头，而Nicolas则紧紧纠缠，舌尖卷入Sean的耳内，舔弄着他的皮肤。他下半身的动作猛烈而深入像是要将Sean凿穿，而上半身的动作则亲密得像是在调情，“还等什么，叫出来…”  
被痛楚折磨得有些麻木的Sean只感觉浑身脱力，他有意识地逃避Nicolas亲近的动作，而身下的进攻他再也无力阻止，并且更糟糕的是，除了痛楚之外他还察觉到了一些别的感觉。  
Nicolas再一步掰开身下人的双腿，加深了他的进入，每一次缓缓抽出后的快速挺进都能带来身下人的震颤，这让他乐此不疲。擒住身下人的腰侧，Nicolas更为用力地进入着，肉体的撞击声回响在寝殿里，让他不由得更加兴奋。他看得出Sean也受到了影响，说不出是哪一方面的，不过这一切只让他更加敏感。  
Sean的双手再没有松开过，他一直紧紧握住床单，牙关克制着，不让自己发出什么声音，可喉间的闷哼并未很好隐藏。而身上人则忽然拥住了他的身体，让他无所适从。  
  
Nicolas抱着身下人，而下半身还在挺进着，他的喘息倾洒在Sean的耳畔，无所顾忌地进入着。  
莫名而来的细微快感敲击着Sean的神经，这一反应燃烧着他的自尊，为什么在被这样施暴时都能有快感？  
由不得他想更多，体内的痛楚和快感纷沓而至，一层叠着一层，痛楚总是更加多于快感，而这已经让Nicolas捕捉到，他挺起身握住身下人那开始有反应的阴茎，缓慢而有力地摩挲着，并且配合着自己的顶弄刺激着Sean的顶端，终于，身下人吐露出了呻吟，“再大声点…不然……”说着Nicolas一把用力抓着手中的硬挺，“我可不保证不会再伤到你更多。”  
Sean咬着下唇，他的眼眶泛红，恐惧与愤恨在心中蔓延，这个人比Eric更加乐于折磨侮辱他，并且更加无所顾忌。  
“啊……啊…啊……”Sean带着宣泄意味的叫声，透着明显的痛楚，他抓着床单的手变得有些颤抖，而身上人的动作愈加让他难以自制地开始颤栗，汗水湿透了周身，Sean感觉视线被液体模糊，他的意识在被人占领，或者说他已经被占领，胸前两处被间歇地刺激着，下身的摩挲与抚摸不知疲倦地进行着，呼吸失措的Sean，叫声中透出了呻吟的味道，痛感与极致快感的双重结合，让Sean失去了抗拒的能力，随后蚀骨销魂的酥麻感从他下身蔓延。  
  
暖阳撒入室内，柔和的光线透过床幔洒在俩人身上，Nicolas对于白日宣淫这种事丝毫不在乎，并且他此时更是如同欣赏瑰宝似的凝视着，他的目光怎么都无法从Sean身上移开，如薄露般滑于肌肤之上的汗水渲染出了旖旎色彩，肌肉紧绷间双手用力攥着床上的布料，Sean的眼睛睁大而液体依旧不受控制地流出。  
Nicolas仿佛是看到了期盼已久的景象一样高兴，他吻上被打湿的眼角，细碎的吻蜿蜒至耳后，舌尖扫过耳廓，转而将耳垂含入口中，身下人的阴茎不需要再多刺激已经硬挺非常，Nicolas感觉到下腹上渐渐的灼湿，他一手抓住Sean那紧拽床单的手，而身下人似乎根本不愿意松手。  
“停…停！…啊……”被Nicolas故意用力顶弄甬道内伤口的Sean不由得痛呼出声，而身上人过重的进攻动作也把他弄得疼痛加剧，“太…太深…”连续几个仿佛要凿穿一样的动作把Sean折磨得想要后退，然而毫无退路的他除了略微拱起上身以外根本毫无办法。  
“这个姿势我喜欢……”Nicolas抽出硬挺，他擒住身下人主动拱起的腰身又更加抬高了几分，感受着身下人的颤抖再一次全部挺入。  
汗水连续的浸染之下，Sean的肌肤有些滑腻，Nick痴迷于这种手感，他用着极大的力气抓着Sean本就已经受伤了的腰际，并且以更大的力气冲击着身下人早已被足够润滑的甬道。他的用力挺进促使Sean不自觉拱起身子，而他则更加享受于甬道内的紧致和热度。  
明明是想要躲避，而随后的动作看上去则更加近似于迎合，Sean的呻吟开始有些变调，他的身体明显发抖，下身的酥麻感和痛楚一并来袭，层叠增长的快感让他更加羞愧。  
  
“说得上是造物主的杰作。”终于释放出自己欲望的Nicolas，放下Sean的腰身和他一起躺在床上，喘息着撇过头看向身旁的男人，“你是我所得到过，最好的战利品。”  
看了眼外面的天色，上衣还未脱的Nicolas坐起身穿上了衣物，他站起身准备离开，却又留恋地看着床上人，嘴角不由翘起，“你确实值得Eric拿这么一座宫殿囚住你。”


	7. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自由

灯火辉煌的殿堂之内，收到邀请的凯欧军将领们轻装进入。  
Nicolas坐在高位，眼光穿过走动的人群看向走来的凯欧军头领ChristianGelumen将军，他站起身露出明显的笑意，“你迟到了，Christian。我还以为你不愿来参加这个还残留着血腥味的庆典。”  
Christian则是不以为然，“能够看着你接管Eric的一切，这是一件令人愉悦的事情。”他看了眼身后的人群，“而且我也要给未来的国王一点面子不是么？”  
“我还以为这事不算公开。”Nicolas拿起了桌前的酒杯却没有喝，转而递给了Christian，“凯欧军就不准备表个态？”  
“作为首领，我愿意代表凯欧军支持你，并宣誓向你效忠……不过，这有一个前提条件。”Christian毫不犹豫地接过酒杯轻酌了口，“你要按照特拉的习俗，迎娶那个被你打败了的国王的妻子，也就是我的妹妹，EmmaGelumen。”  
“我都不知道原来兄长您这么关心我的婚事。”穿着军装的EmmaGelumen上前也拿起了一杯酒，她看向年轻的东部军将领，同样也是带着笑意举起酒杯，“Burkhandt将军，我先预祝你取得王位宝座，不过我可不想再来第二次政治婚姻。”  
“我不强求。”Nicolas漠然地看向了站在一旁的Hank，“不过王后…Emma女士是不是还有承诺没兑现。”  
Hank有些调笑地将视线扫过殿堂里的凯欧军，“听说凯欧军的创始人是一位王子，是真的？”  
Christian的表情有些僵硬，他嘴角不自然地扯起，摆出一张笑脸，“那已经是多年前的旧事了，Griffin将军有兴趣？”  
“这传闻没有错。”Emma回望向周围，物是人非的宫殿里潜藏着轻易就能察觉的杀意和血腥，让她感觉仿佛是回到了二十年前Eric政变掌权后的那一个酒会，“那个创始者就是Eric的弟弟，Renard殿下。Burkhandt将军并不是在特拉长大，所以不知道他，凯欧是那位王子的中间名，他备受国王宠爱，不仅有一块以自己名字命名的封地，还组建了一支以自己为名号的亲卫军。”  
听到Emma的话，Nicolas立刻了然，难怪凯欧城中的建筑与王城相差无几，连装饰的规格都极为接近皇室，“Emma女士认识他？”  
ChristianGelumen表情略有些不悦，“我还以为今天是来庆祝东部军的胜利，怎么倒在这里给Burkhandt将军谈起过往历史来了。”  
“Gelumen将军，我们还是不要打扰他们俩比较好。”Hank主动上前递上了另一杯酒，“我想你也是这么觉得的。”  
面对再明显不过的暗示，Christian只得接过酒杯随着Hank去往别处。  
“如果不介意的话，能陪我逛一下花园么？”EmmaGelumen撤下笑容，她叹了口气，“你想听什么故事我可以慢慢和你说。”  
“荣幸之至……”Nicolas挥手示意周围守卫呆在原地，跟着Emma向花园走去。  
月光下的池塘闪耀着温润的光泽，Nicolas蓦然笑了声，他眼神看向身旁的EmmaGelumen，自觉地后退了一步，“我知道你不愿意政治联姻，我也不愿意。”  
  
“你很想知道为什么凯欧军会来帮助东部军？”Emma走到池塘边，她蹲下身，指尖试图触碰到池中盛开的水莲，“我想你已经看出我哥哥不怎么愿意提及那位王子……”  
“他和那位王子有什么过节？”Nicolas站在一旁看着池中的水莲只是静静绽放，香味伴随着宜人的凉风飘散于池塘周围。  
Emma看向触手可及的水莲，“我曾经有个姐姐，叫Charlotte，她曾与Renard定下婚约，不过他们并未顺利成婚。Renard没有保护好我姐姐，让她在王城中受到了Eric的伤害……Eric的几个贴身侍卫奸污了她，而我的姐姐在那之后就结束了自己的生命。Christian他一直在意这件事，他认为Renard没有保护好我姐姐，难辞其咎。”  
Nicolas看着眼圈微微泛红的前任王后，他同样也蹲下了身，“那你觉得呢？”  
“我觉得……如果当时Renard知道Eric会那样做，他一定会拼尽一切去保护她。”Emma轻轻抚摸着水莲花瓣，“凯欧军在成立之初曾经宣誓过要效忠特拉，所以我那位身为将领的兄长，即便在多年后知道了这件事也无法为我的姐姐报仇，他所能做的也不过就是驻守凯欧城，再不踏入王城一步。而就在你带领军队赶到凯欧之后，Renard的贴身侍卫带来了象征最大权利的军徽。没有人能随意号令凯欧军，即便是Eric也没有权力，只有Renard可以，他给出了解除效忠的命令，让凯欧军帮助东部军进攻王城。不过，那贴身侍卫说，Eric并没有放过Renard，而凯欧军的统帅权从此正式移交给我的哥哥，Christian。”  
“所以，第一份礼物，是凯欧军创始人给我的。”Nicolas看向池中的花朵，心里感到有些遗憾，原本他一直对那位创始者充满好奇，但他确实注定见不到那个人了。  
  
月光之下的小路清晰可见，Nicolas带着随从提早离开了酒会，抄近道向行宫走去。那个被他解开锁链的男人，依旧不怎么听话。  
‘Sean……’Nicolas不自觉地念着这个名字，这个男人的背景对他而言就是个迷，传说中的国王情人，无冕之后，而王城中却连知道他叫什么名字的人都没有。应该是个贵族子弟……Nicolas回想着那个男人的举手投足，做出了唯一肯定的判断。  
走进行宫，听到侍从回报说那人在沐浴，Nicolas干脆直接向浴池所在走去。独自走近浴池，氤氲的水汽让人感觉脸上一阵湿润，但奇怪的是除了水渠的潺潺声之外，Nicolas没有听到一点水声。  
“Sean？”Nicolas一步步走近，只看到一个穿着单薄衣袍的身影靠坐在池水里，然而池水的颜色让Nicolas感觉到了异样，“NO……！”  
Nicolas跑入池中，而Sean周身泛红的池水让他感到胸口仿佛被狠狠捅了一刀，伸手想要拍醒他，但Sean仿佛是陷入了昏迷，并未有何反应，“Sean，不要这样，不要……”  
Nicolas彻底失去了镇定，他将失去血色的男人带离池水，也顾不得行宫中侍从士兵的反应，直接将Sean扛抱回寝殿，“派人出王城把东部军的医师带来，立刻就去！”  
  
三两下剥去Sean身上湿透的衣物，Nicolas此时毫无旖旎之意，Sean左手腕上那道鲜艳的竖直伤口还在往外渗血，Nicolas只得暂时用装饰床幔的缎带紧绑住伤口。  
“为什么，为什么那么轻易就可以放弃性命……”Nicolas的手有些颤抖地为Sean擦干身体，他看着那道不停在渗血的伤口，胸口莫名疼痛，“我能给你一切，只要你别放弃自己的生命。”  
Sean感到前所未有的轻松，暖人的熙阳洒在身上，他漫步在一条陌生的河流边，河水蜿蜒而下流向一座宏伟的城堡。  
那不是特拉王国的城堡，Sean有些奇怪，他打量着那远处的宏伟建筑，忽然之间他认出了城堡上插着的伊利亚国旗。还来得及思考自己为什么会在伊利亚，他就看到了一个衣着华丽像是贵族子弟的男孩独自牵着马驹朝他走来。  
是那个孩子，Sean立刻就意识到自己又进入了奇怪的梦境，他看着男孩把马牵到河边喝水，自己则是坐在河边草地上，一脸忧思无限地看着城堡。  
  
“为什么我的姐姐们都那么讨厌我。”男孩晃悠着马驹的缰绳，看起来是在和这位伙伴谈心，“就因为我以后可能会成为国王么？”  
听到男孩自言自语的话语，Renard感觉心间被刺痛，眼前的画面变得模糊起来，他再一次陷入了黑暗之中。‘就因为我可能会成为国王么？’这个问题他也曾问过自己无数次。  
曾经亲密无间的兄长，即便自己不是王后亲生，也对待自己如同胞弟一样和善。转变是从什么时候开始的？  
在十五岁的生日之前，自己的人生都是光明而令人满意的，母亲早亡，由国王身边的侍从亲自带大，异母兄弟也对自己很好，教导骑射剑术诗歌，是个让人恨不起来的好哥哥。  
应该就是父王的那一句，‘我知道我的小儿子一直很优秀，而直到他在肯努斯峡谷以少胜多将叛军全数歼灭，我才发现他早已优秀到足以统治一个国家。’  
说者无意听者有心，当Sean再次从凯欧城回到王城时，Eric对他的态度就变得有些奇怪。  
全然未觉的Sean带着愉悦的心情见到了父亲给自己找的联姻对象，CharlotteGelumen，这个女孩本就是他幼年时的玩伴，Sean对她说不上爱慕，但也一直很喜欢。  
在订婚宴上，Sean和许久未见的童年玩伴相谈甚欢，俩人不厌其烦跳了一支又一支的舞，甚至已经谈论到了今后在凯欧城的生活，受宠的王子和未来的王妃，一切看上去都是美好如画。  
而当时Eric忽然到来，才知道Sean订婚的他暴怒不已，“我真是怀疑你的眼光，我亲爱的弟弟。对于Gelumen家族这么一个趋炎附势的小丫头，你也看的上眼？”他极响亮的声音回荡在宫殿中，众人停下舞步只是看着那位迟来的王子。  
Charlotte想要离开，却被Sean拉住，她面上露出了尴尬，对于未婚夫的亲哥哥，传闻中脾气一向很好的Eric突然出此恶言，她也弄不懂是为什么。  
“Gelumen小姐是我的未婚妻，任何人都不能这样污蔑她，包括你，Eric。”Sean看着过去那总是对他露着笑脸的兄长，此时像是恨不得将他撕碎，“向她道歉，不然就离开这里，这是我们的订婚宴。”  
“让我向她道歉？”Eric不屑地笑出声，“就为了这么一个Gelumen家的人，我的弟弟都敢顶撞威胁我。”  
他走到一旁端起一杯葡萄酒，递到了Sean面前，“先让我预祝你新婚快乐，但我绝对不会对这么一个低贱的野丫头道歉。”  
“Sean，你不必……”Charlotte想要劝阻，却为时已晚。  
Sean接过酒杯一把泼向了Eric，“够了，如果你是想要破坏我的订婚宴，那恭喜你，你已经做到了。但如果你是想拆散这个婚约，很遗憾，不可能，她不只是联姻对象，同样也是我认定的妻子。”  
Eric不怒反笑，他冷静地拭去脸上的酒渍，极好地克制着自己的怒气，他的眼神紧盯着Sean身旁的女子，“恭喜你，Gelumen小姐，你得到了我弟弟的爱。”  
  
对于自己兄长的反常行为，Sean当时根本无法理解。  
而直到他看到Charlotte倒在血泊之中，他才意识到，他的兄长早已陷入疯狂。  
明明约定好和Charlotte在郊外打猎，他一向准时的未婚妻却迟迟没有出现。侍从慌张地跑来告诉他，Eric派人以Sean的名义从Gelumen家将Charlotte带到了王城。心觉不妙的Sean骑着马快速赶回王城，却在自己的行宫里看到了躺在一片血泊之中的Charlotte。  
Charlotte衣衫褴褛地倒在宫殿里，满身伤痕的她手中握着一把匕首，看着喉间的鲜红不停涌出。Sean跪在血泊中，他匆忙扯下衣物想要止血，可是血液仿佛是怎么都止不住，就这样，他看着Charlotte的生命快速流逝，身体变得冰凉。  
Sean不想再让Charlotte留在这个地方，独自抱着未婚妻的尸体离开王城，只为了能够尽量远离那个早就失去理智的兄长。  
而当Sean安顿好Charlotte的葬礼从凯欧回到王城，他才发现Eric早已对自己下了禁令。父王的突然病危让Eric有机可乘，而随后的一切更是让Sean始料未及，在王公会议上Eric诬告自己意图叛乱，并且以国王的名义收走了自己对凯欧军的管辖权。  
察觉到了Eric想要控制住自己，Sean连夜逃出王城，却被Eric派人追捕。  
  
本以为自己会见到Eric，但并没有，他被带到了王宫的地牢之中，那里暗无天日充满着阴冷和严密的守卫。Sean在那一间空旷阴森的牢房里被关了一年多，而当他重见天日的时候，却是Eric以国王的身份举行婚礼的那天。  
他的王子身份也被Eric抹去，Renard王子丧命于一年前的野外打猎之中，连王宫之中认识他的侍从侍卫都被换了个遍，留下来的只有那个王城侍卫队长，Sean曾经的贴身侍卫Sebastian一个人。  
更让Sean的感到震惊的是，Eric的新娘竟然是Charlotte的亲妹妹，EmmaGelumen。  
被带到Eric的寝宫，看见面带稚嫩的少女躲在角落里无助抽泣，华贵艳丽的婚服首饰摆在床上，而女孩根本看都不愿意看一眼。当Sean走上前时，他不知道该说些什么，感觉自己像是掉入了一个无底洞，无尽的下坠感，绝望，愤怒，一切都无济于事。  
意识到有人走近的Emma抬起了头，她泛红的双眼里出现了讶异的色彩，“Renard殿下，我以为…”  
“我……对不起，Emma，对不起……”Sean蹲下靠近女孩，他咬着唇克制着自己的情绪，“我没有保护好她，如果我当时能早一些察觉,那她…我真的…”  
  
“对不起…”Sean呢喃着，他双眼紧闭，而睫毛却被打湿，轻声的语调中那不经抑制的悲痛之感让人难以忽视。  
守在床边的Nicolas听到细语，也并未作声，他下意识想要用手指轻拭去Sean眼周的湿润，而手却停在了半空，不知该不该这样……Nicolas看着Sean挣扎于梦境，他有些犹豫，不知道是否要叫醒他。  
  
Sean额头隐隐的薄汗，让Nicolas有些不忍，他安抚似地握住床上人没有受伤的那只手，趴在床边专注地望向仍在睡梦中的男人。那池中触目惊心的血水让他无法忘却，Sean用陶罐碎片顺着血管的纹路毫不留情的给自己手腕划了极深的一道，而他就那样自然地坐在池中，安静地接受死亡来临，“你到底经历了什么……”  
Nicolas在战场上见过视死如归的人，他们多是有着极强的信念，专一的目标，可他们即便是在真正面对死亡时也是充满着不安。而这个男人给人的感觉，则是极为坦然，仿佛死亡是他早已选好的目标。  
看向Sean脖颈间的刀疤，Nicolas大抵也猜到这个疤痕是怎么来的了，他潜意识里知道，这个男人并不是如此。他依然是恐惧死亡的，只是死亡与别的一些他所面对的东西相比时，反而更加轻松。  
  
周围陷入了一片莫名的安静，随后又渐渐恢复了光亮，Sean迷蒙睁开眼，映入眼帘的是熟悉的床幔，还有这个困了他数年的房间，他没有死，又一次……  
感觉右手被人握住，Sean探寻看去，竟然是之前对他施暴的东部军，NicolasBurkhandt。此时的Nicolas半撑着脑袋趴在床边，似乎是守了一夜。视线扫过之处，Sean注意到床边放着一把短小精巧的匕首，是Nicolas的随身之物。  
此时的Nicolas毫无防备，在一片困倦之中，反应不似平常。Sean虽然左手带着伤，但他有十足的把握可以用这把近在咫尺的匕首夺取此人的性命，就如同他过去上在战场上做的那样。  
这一切是如此的轻而易举，只需要动作快速直取命门，这个人就不可能活下来。  
然而……Sean犹豫了。  
似乎是感觉到了什么的Nicolas抬起头来，他正对上Sean查探的眼神，不由得露出了庆幸的笑容，“我还以为……你醒了就好。”他的眼中透着血丝，看来是一夜无眠。  
“为什么救我？”Sean的嗓音带着沙哑，低沉的的声线更让他显得阴郁非常。  
“你想要什么？”Nicolas伸手抚上Sean的面庞，指尖勾勒过俊冷的轮廓，“要什么都可以……只要你不再做像昨晚那样伤害自己事。”  
Sean别过头，回避Nicolas的触碰，“放我离开王城……我要自由。”  
Nicolas站起身，他抿着唇有些无奈地嗤笑了下，“可以，让我考虑一下。”


	8. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 条件

Nicolas靠坐在窗台上看着远处，他所在的间屋子是处于城堡中较高的位置，可以轻易看到远处海面。坐在窗台边，听着海浪拍石的，一层又一层，一波又一波的敲击，Nicolas眼神放空望向远处。风中特有的海水气味，让他不自觉想起了家乡伊利亚的那片海。  
“应该说…祝贺？”Sean被侍从带到屋中，他看着身着华贵服饰的Nicolas，左手食指上带着象征地位的宝石戒指。  
“对谁说？”Nicolas靠在墙上，他侧着头看了眼下面的澎湃波涛，又回望向Sean，“是为了我登基为王，还是为了你即将获得自由。”说罢他就看到眼前人的眼神微变。  
  
“你把我叫到这来就是为了告诉我这件事？”Sean环顾着室内，这是一间在过去不常用的书房，书房里常年放着一张供人短暂歇息的床铺，半圆弧的墙上有着两处宽阔的窗台，都仅仅以薄纱遮挡光亮。此时金钩挽住薄纱，光线不经阻挡撒入屋中，波涛拍击石岸的响声也一同传入。他对这里的记忆并不多，不过是儿时曾经来这里找过一次书籍。  
Nicolas看向门口，侍卫早已听话离开并且关上门，“放你离开，是有条件的。”他说着走近Sean，言语中的调笑显得他亲切近人，“心甘情愿地陪我一次，我就放你离开王城，不然你就留下。”  
Sean退着向后躲，而腰带却被Nicolas抓着一把拽向前。双手下意识推拒的他，在受到Nicolas眼神警告之后只得缓缓放下，“这仍旧是强奸，并不会因为我不反抗就不算是。”  
拉着Sean靠在一边的Nicolas，挑眉看着眼前人，不由得轻笑，他食指轻佻划过猎物脆弱的咽喉，笑得愈加明显，“我姑且把这话当作是对我行为的抱怨，毕竟，你比任何人都清楚你自己是否有快感，不是么？”  
带着啃咬的力道吻向Sean咽喉的下凹处，唇舌舔弄过凸起的喉结转而轻吻上那棱角分明的下颚，“放开点，我知道你能做得更好。”  
“我做不到。”Sean没有回避Nicolas带来的深吻，他只是如同牵线木偶般任他人摆布，对于腰带被解开他并未抗拒，而当那双低于体温的手探上腰侧，Sean不可避免地微颤了一下。  
Nicolas用略带冰凉的手攀上Sean的腰侧，揉捏着略带紧绷的肌肉，随后又顺势抚上胸膛，指尖如摩挲过挺立的两点，未做停留便又把握上那同样宽阔的肩膀，贪婪地嗅闻着Sean身上特有的气味，Nicolas顺势褪去了Sean身上最后遮掩的衣物。  
“对于你的身体，我是如何都看不厌。”Nicolas轻啄过Sean的嘴角，抓着Sean垂在一侧的右手放到自己腰带之上，“你都已经赤裸，我却还衣冠楚楚，对你不太公平不是么？”  
  
Sean看了眼Nicolas热切的神情，他漠然地伸手松开腰带，然而还未完全解下，唇瓣上又压上了重重的啃噬，吐不出一个单词的Sean只得接受，随后就感觉一个硬挺事物贴上了他的下体。  
略带不满的Nicolas抽离了这个只是他单方面投入的吻，他抹过嘴角的唾液，眉毛有些皱起，“看来你需要教导。”  
Nicolas脱去了他的衣物，用他那条纯白色的的腰带蒙到Sean双眼之上，半强迫把Sean拉到窗台前，他伸手把握住身前人的阴茎，指尖熟练地把住根部上下摩挲。  
  
听到巨大海浪声的Sean感觉有些怪异，但他随后就被下体突增的快感吸引了注意力，带着克制的他极力不让自己有任何回应，咬着下唇向后退想要逃避，而阴茎却忽然感觉被一个温热异常的环境包裹住。  
Nicolas跪下含住了Sean逐渐硬挺起来的下体，丝毫未有心理抗拒的他主动且快速地挑逗着那在他口腔中愈加坚挺的物体，唇瓣包着牙齿顺着唾液的润滑上下进出着，他吸允似地收紧面颊刺激着口中的阴茎。  
  
掩藏不住的喘息声从喉间倾吐而出，视线一片黑暗的Sean有些无措地接受着，失去视觉之后仿佛快感也被莫名放大，有些腿软地向后靠去，而身后的空荡让他倍感意外，手撑上冰冷的石砖支持着自己，而下体愈发增长的快感让他几乎要克制不住。  
Nicolas右手握住Sean那撑在石砖上的手，他用了些力气将那还绑着绷带的手拉开，转而握住修长的手指，牵手一般牢固掌控着。舌尖的动作从未停止，他分泌着足够的唾液，润滑刺激着口中的物体，然而物体的顶端终于也不负众望地用一些同样温热的的液体回应着他。刻意地做出吞咽的动作，并且逐渐把阴茎往喉咙深处推进，感觉Sean抗拒似地想要往后退，而他也只是紧牵住手，加快着自己盘旋一般舔弄的速度。  
Nicolas吐出口中物体，他另一手擒握住Sean的腰际，半推着让Sean坐在了窗台边，而他跪则在地上看着这犹若艺术杰作一样的男人。Sean就这样赤裸地靠坐在窗台边，后仰着昂起了下颚，修长而健美的双腿顺从地打开，下体坚挺的样子昭示自己的成果。Nicolas牵着他的左手拉向自己，略带紧张的动作，隐约显出了男人性感的肌肉线条。  
被蒙住眼睛的Sean被快感扰乱了神志，他甚至没来得及察觉周身的异样。下体忽然离开温热环境，让他吐露出了低沉而意犹未尽的呻吟。  
  
Nicolas感觉这一声呻吟简直悦耳得超过了世间最美妙的音符，他一口含入那并不比逊色于他的坚挺。配合着舌尖不厌其烦的摩挲，Nicolas一下子就让阴茎顶到了自己的喉咙深处。  
“Gosh……”Sean被强烈刺激着，他的呻吟声霎时从压抑变成了未经克制的婉转赞叹，然而快感的刺激并未停止，双腿不自觉更加张开，毫不躲避地迎接着下身的每一个挑弄，右手紧抓着石砖甚至开始微微颤抖，他知道自己已至极限。  
感觉到了灼热液体的涌出，Nicolas把握着阴茎缓慢吐出，一手承接住了喷射出的精液。站起身来看着眼前男人喘息着撑在窗台，Nicolas则是靠近着将手中的热液涂抹在那期待已久的穴口。  
  
Sean下意识警觉后退，可是身后的悬空感，以及巨大的海浪拍击声和耳畔的风声让他莫名地感到慌张。  
“奉劝你，不要再后退……”Nicolas保存着点耐性，将那带有余温的液体涂抹在自己的硬挺之上，他一手紧牵着Sean的左手，另一手则直接扯开蒙在Sean眼上腰带，“除非你想赤裸地掉下去。”  
瞬间的视线明亮并未带来什么好处，Sean清楚知道了自己背后就是一片暗藏礁石的海域，而最主要的是，他现在就处在城堡最高处的窗台边，一不小心松手就会掉下去丧命。  
“我倒是忘了，你之前试图自杀过。”嘴角勾起的Nicolas牵拉着Sean的左手放回到窗台边沿，“现在做个选择题，被我操或者掉下去。”说罢Nicolas就将顶端挺入。  
双手紧攀住窗台边沿，Sean无法躲避地接受着那个硕大物体的持续挺进，上身紧绷着保持平衡，但是伴随着轻微撕裂感而来的痛楚让他无法适应。  
  
Nicolas缓慢抽出下体，随后又一个用力地顶弄，看着身下人挣扎在自尊的克制与本能的恐惧之中，带着颤抖地绷紧上半身，指节泛白地双手攀于石砖，“天哪，我真是舍不得你…”说着他用力扯开Sean左手，抓着骨节明显的手腕就把Sean往后推开。  
“不…！”再也顾不上其他的Sean主动抓住Nicolas，他犹如抓住救命稻草似的本能地拥住了身上人，即便这人正试图近一步侵犯他。  
Nicolas停住下身动作，他极近地端详着男人慌张的样子，“终于主动了？”赞赏一般轻啄在身下人唇瓣上，而当他的眼神与Sean相交，却又被那绿色双眸中的晶莹和从未在他身上见过的脆弱给刺激得难以自持。  
唇瓣再次覆上，撬开略带抗阻的牙关，Nicolas下身猛然全部挺入，久违的肉体相贴让他愈加兴奋，如强盗一般不由分说地掠夺着Sean仅有的那么点自由呼吸。  
Nicolas痴迷地品味着这令他贪恋无比的气息，此时此刻，他终于意识到自己是有多迷恋这个男人，而他也为自己如同上瘾般的痴恋感到震惊。  
  
这不正常，在他的人生中他从未有过这样无法自拔的痴迷感，他沉溺在这个男人给他的奇妙吸引之中，每一次靠近，都让他愈加深陷于此，未曾有丝毫减弱。  
在登基仪式期间的几天，他刻意没有再去见Sean，可结果就是他连梦里都是这个男人的影子。天知道他有多想就此把这个男人囚禁在身边，从此永远只属于他一个人。  
可是他不能，这种过分的痴迷是他自己也无法克制的，从第一次见面就失控地将这个男人暴力占有，再到后来愈发不能自拔，这已经失常了，他必须要斩断。  
  
Sean并不知道Nicolas究竟是为了什么，他此时紧搂住身上人不敢放开，屈辱感被本能地恐惧感掩盖，他不再抗拒，不再阻止，主动张开双腿迎接着身上人的进入。Nicolas是他唯一的依靠，Sean很清楚地意识到这一点，他接受着Nicolas那悠长而极具掠夺性的深吻，紧贴着Nicolas胸膛不敢有丝毫松开。  
  
“不躲了？”抽离这个让自己兴奋得要射出的深吻，Nicolas发狠似的用力顶弄着身下人，而这只让Sean将他搂得更加紧，感受到了态度改变，他不自觉露出得逞的笑意。挺进的频率加快，Nicolas变换着角度，持续进攻着，他近距离看着Sean的每一丝变化。  
“大声点……”Nicolas单手推着Sean的肩膀，下身的每一下进入都像是恨不得要将Sean凿穿。  
“啊……！”Sean带着恐惧的呻吟出声，他此时是兴奋的，可精神上恐惧感还是更加多一点，而这也更加增强了他的感官，使得快感更是明显。他说服自己，不过是求生意志，不过是因为恐惧才会如此配合，才会主动愿意对这个人张开双腿。  
  
Nicolas的呼吸也逐渐失措，身下人的甬道滚烫而紧致，并且在快感与恐惧的刺激下频繁收缩，带来巨大的快感简直无以言说，他用了极大的克制力才让自己没有轻易射出。放过Sean快要被自己掐出红印的腰际，Nicolas将双手移到了Sean挺翘的臀部。  
在快感百般袭击之下的Sean，自觉得将双腿缠绕到Nicolas的腰上，他肆意呻吟出声，双手依旧是搂着Nicolas没有松开。  
Nicolas则顺势将Sean一把抱起，他的硬挺就这样深埋在Sean的甬道之内，并且因为惯性而更加深入。  
惊吓之中的Sean来不及思考更多，他求救般得主动吻上Nicolas，连过分深入所带来的呻吟也埋在这个深吻之中不得而出。  
面对这个突如其来的热情举动，Nicolas可以说是受宠若惊，仅次于对于Sean那高超吻技的惊讶。配合着那闯入的灵活物体百般缠绕，Nicolas感觉自己的呼吸都快要被掠夺殆尽。  
  
用力颠弄攀附在自己身上的男人，阴茎离开后又深入，身上人抽离出深吻并且求救似的攀附于颈侧。带着惊吓意味的美妙呻吟是Nicolas意料之外的，他不由得重复这方才的动作，引得Sean更加无法克制地肆意出声。  
好不容易过瘾的Nicolas拥着Sean一同到了床上，近距离看着男人失措地喘息，双眸像是失去了对焦一样望着空气。  
这还不够，Nicolas擒住身下人的肩膀，将他翻过身去，顺着背脊处凹陷弧线用力吸允，立刻出现的红印从后颈一路延伸到了Sean的腰窝。  
  
而Sean好像是知道Nicolas要做什么，他跪在床上主动沉下腰肢，邀请一般挺起臀部迎接着Nicolas的再次进入。  
双手牢牢抓着Sean那较身材而言稍显细瘦的腰际，Nicolas直接就全部挺入，一下又一下，抽出之后又是完整进入，他感觉自己也已经到了忍耐的极限。  
Sean感觉自己要被快感逼疯了，他已经无力支撑，只是枕着自己的手臂才不至于呼吸受阻，可这并不是关键问题。在经过轮番折磨之后，Sean终于被操得射了出来。  
而达到目的的Nicolas索性也停下了进攻释放出来，他抽出下体任由精液落在Sean的腰背臀部之上，入迷的抚摸着Sean背部的肌肉弧线，他实在是爱死这个男人的一切。  
  
  
  
灯火通明的宫殿之中，Nicolas靠在位子上和上前搭讪的贵族少女热情攀谈着，虽然面对着娇美可人的美艳少女，可他脑海里却全是那个男人的影子。  
半天的时间，加上自己最喜欢的那匹战马，足够那个人离开都城穿过峡谷了。为什么非要走，Nicolas心里有些怨恨，这个男人看来只有在被操得最舒服的时候才会听话……  
  
看着眼前明艳动人的女孩，Nicolas却是没有一点想法，换做以前他或许会趁着夜色拉着女孩到花园里好好玩乐一番，而现在，他只是想知道为什么那个男人非要离开。  
余光瞟到那位EmmaGelumen拿着马鞭就走了进来，Nicolas不由得有些好奇。  
目光追寻之下，那位前任王后竟然径直走向了宫殿角落的柱子旁，正确的说，是那里站着的一位凯欧将领。而随后的画面则让Nicolas彻底来了兴趣……  
  
只见Emma扬起马鞭一把抽向了那位士官，她的眼中冒着显而易见的怒火，好像是这个将领和她有着深仇。  
响亮的几声鞭声，整个宫殿里的人都把目光投向了这一男一女，而士官丝毫没有躲避的意思。  
Nicolas走近前去，他不准备让Emma把影响继续扩大。  
“说话！Sebastian”Emma一鞭子抽中了那位略显文弱的将领，“他明明没死，为什么要骗我？”  
Sebastian面对怒火中烧的女子，毫无应对办法，“Renard殿下确实已经……”  
还未说完，一记马鞭又抽了下来。  
“你还骗我……东部军抓到的特拉俘虏里有Eric的亲信和随从，他们说了Renard根本没死！”Emma的眼眶微红，她气得一把将鞭子扔向了Sebastian，“他们说了，Eric将他囚禁在了东边的行宫，根本就没有杀他。”  
“我……”Sebastian捡起地上的马鞭，他看着快要哭出来的Emma有些无措，“殿下说了，就当他死了，我也只是遵从命令。”  
“哪个殿下？”Nicolas从话语中捕捉到东侧行宫这个词，他走上前去看着情绪失控地Emma问道。  
“是Renard殿下，我和你说过的凯欧军创始者，那个王子。”Emma突然意识到了什么，她抬起头，仿佛是找到了救星，“而攻城那天东部军是最早打入王城的，你们在那里发现了什么？”  
Nicolas感觉心瞬间一沉，他看着眼前的两人有些不敢相信，“你说的那个王子，被Eric怎么了？”  
“Eric的亲信被拷问说，他被Erci锁在了东侧行宫里，不允许出入。”Emma的眼神紧盯着Nicolas她知道Nicolas一定是发现了什么，“攻城那天你去过东侧，Nicolas，告诉我，你在哪里发现了什么。”  
Nicolas一时语塞，他愣在了原地，那个他一直想要见到Renard王子，那个一手创立了凯欧军并且把兵力拱手相让给他的创始将领，竟然和那个被他放走的Eric情人是一个人，是一个人！  
“立刻开城门，派兵往峡谷方向去追。”Nicolas带着怒气朝身旁跟来的侍从命令道，“把我的马牵来，我亲自去。”  
“你知道Renard殿下在哪？”Sebastian跟上前赶忙询问，自从攻城以来他就一直试图寻找关于Renard的讯息，可是王城中的东部军对Nicolas忠心到连一个字都不愿透露。  
“我知道，并且我刚把他放走。”说罢就急忙向外赶去，他心中充满了怒意，那个男人根本就未曾对他说过实话，可是他却满脑子都是那个男人。


	9. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 审问

牵着马走在荒凉的峡谷中，Sean感觉身子沉得仿佛随时就要倒下。被Eric或是Nicolas如何折辱，他都能忍过去。可是当Sean看到Nicolas背脊后那个印记，Sean感觉自己再也撑不下去了。  
耳边划过的风声显得有些凄厉，仿佛是在嘲笑自己的愚蠢和懦弱，Sean抬起头看着天空，星辰仍是明亮闪烁，那些依旧安静地挂在天空之中的晶莹徐徐散发着光亮。可他却没有半点欣赏的兴致，即便他现在已经恢复了自由之身，可心里却没有半点放松的感觉。  
Nicolas就是他送走的那个孩子？  
  
当时Erci为了解决这个预言中会在未来夺取自己性命的孩子，曾让宫人将沾了毒液的铁针插在那个孩童的背上。幸好医师及时发现，用火烤的方式将毒液吸出，但同时也在那孩子身上留下了去不掉的深色印记。  
而那记忆中的深色印记，却和Nicolas背上的印记完全重合。  
Sean脑海中不住地回忆着关于那个孩子的画面，而随后每一个画面最后都变成了Nicolas的模样。  
多么可笑……为了不犯下更多罪恶，让人把孩子送走。因为自己的仁慈，让那个孩子活了下来，结果自己却再一次犯下了背德的罪行。  
  
这都是自找的…SeanRenard，这都是你自找的…一开始你就不应该活着，连那个孩子也不应该存活于世，是你自己存着侥幸心理让那个注定会犯下罪行的孩子活了下来，然后又让自己再一次陷入了罪恶里。  
Sean看着眼前似乎一望无际的峡谷，他抬着头向前走去，如同过去一样反复地问着同一个问题，“为什么………是我？”  
看着心爱的人死在自己面前，自己过去所珍视的一切都被夺走，父亲在临终前都觉得自己是谋反者并且收走了凯欧的军权，若是一切在这里化为终点，也足够写成一个悲剧。  
  
可是现实永远比戏剧更加残忍，那个长兄变成恶魔一样囚禁并且强暴了自己的弟弟，无数次想要逃跑换来的都是殴打和虐待。因为背德的行为遭到了诅咒，身为一个男人竟然怀上了生命。剖开身体，把那个本不该来到这世界上的男孩生了下来……而那个祭祀仪式上的预言又让Eric想要杀了这个本就因他而有的诅咒之子。Sean认为至少他做了一件对的事情，那么长久的时间中唯一一件对的事，给了那个男孩一个活路。  
  
可事实却是……那个男孩果真如预言一般回来了。  
  
Sean停下了脚步，他感觉胸口像是压上了一块大石。  
借着星光，Sean拿出了一枚Nicolas给他的金币，他看着手里这枚华丽的金币，心里更是嘲讽异常，一面是象征着东部军和凯欧军的徽章，一面是Nicolas的侧脸，“如果是徽章，那我就去别的大陆，如果是那个人，我就去完成那件我早该做了的事……”  
说着他一手抛起手中的金币，眼看着金币落下，另一手伸出接住。  
“Nicolas…”Sean看着人像一面的金币，难得露出了轻松的笑容，毫不在意地将金币扔在路上便飞身上马。  
月光在星辰的对应下略显暗淡，而都城外火把连成的一支队伍则如同是夜中白日般恨不得照亮所到之处的每一寸土地。  
“你跟来干什么？”Nicolas下马查看脚印，而一回头他就看见了策马赶来的Emma，“在都城等着。”  
“如果他活着，我就要亲自把他找回来。”EmmaGelumen坐在马上看着一旁的年轻君主，“我会紧跟着你的，别想把我甩掉。”  
Nicolas转身上马，“还不知道你对他这么在乎。”他话刚说完，就扬鞭而走。  
  
风呼啸一般划过耳畔，而越深入峡谷，就感觉周身愈加冷得刺骨，Nicolas看着望不到头的峡谷，他陷入了莫名的绝望。荒凉的周围除了枯木石子就别无其他，他环视着周围，而火把照亮之下的一个反光吸引了他的注意力。  
Sean知道自己该去哪，即便他多年未曾再来过这片峡谷，他也知道该怎么走。  
  
当他还年幼的时候，他经常和Charlotte带着随从侍卫来到这片峡谷游玩，当时的这里郁郁葱葱路旁长满花草，和荒凉一词没有丝毫关系。而那个他曾和Charlotte去了不知多少次的湖泊，卡萨尔湖，被称为是内陆明珠的景色。  
一片波动的亮白色引入眼帘，Sean勒紧缰绳停下马匹，着看向眼前的景色，月光照亮之下如同是记忆中的一样。他牵着马匹走在湖边，脑中不住地会想起那些画面，心中更是难受异常。  
  
‘如果你不想嫁给Marser家的人，就嫁给我。’  
‘Renard殿下可别说大话，让我嫁给你，你会对我好么？’  
‘不只对你好，我会一直保护着你，我发誓，只要有我在，任何人都不能伤害你。’  
‘哪里学来的甜言蜜语，是不是Eric勾搭贵妇的时候你也跟着学了？’  
‘这都是我的肺腑之言，Charlotte，我最好的朋友，你值得任何人好好对待。’  
  
“每一秒的愧疚中，我都无法克制地想着你。”Sean松开缰绳走到岸边，他看着广阔的湖面心里愈加平静，“如果当时死的是我……”  
  
在岔路口停下追赶的步伐，Nicolas将目光放到了骑马追上来的Emma身上，“一条是通往Emain，而一条则是通往Gantue，知道他会去哪里么？”  
  
Emma停下看着两块路标，“Renard过去很喜欢和我姐姐来峡谷里玩，最常去的就是那个有湖泊的地方。”  
“有湖泊的只有Gantue的卡萨尔湖……你确定他会去哪么？”Nicolas心里疑惑着，同时他有感觉Emma说的是对的，SeanRenard，他心里一直都还有着关于那个CharlotteGelumen的回忆…  
“只要他还爱着她，他就会去。”Emma万分笃定地说出了自己的判断，但她却不知道自己的言语在Nicolas心中仿佛是深扎入了一根细刺。  
  
掩盖过自己不忿的情绪，Nicolas此时的心中只想找到那个让他怎么都忘不掉的男人，“一队人去Emain方向追赶，另一队跟着我去卡萨尔湖。”  
  
湖水的冰冷并未让Sean感觉太过刺骨，他一步步走向深处，任由水漫过身体，伸手掬起一把水，看着水不受拘束地从指缝间飞快滑下。  
  
上天还是残留着点宽厚的吧……Sean心里感叹了一句。  
听着耳际吹过的细风，Sean闭上了眼，没有停下脚步，一步步迈入更深处，冰冷渐渐将他包裹覆盖。湖水呛入呼吸，意料之中地痛苦如期而至，而他却有了一种解脱的感觉。  
  
Nicolas看着一片安静的湖泊，他感觉愈加不妙，心口窒息一样地作痛，仿佛是有一只无名手，紧紧抓着他的心，指甲都刻入了血肉。  
“Sean……！”Nicolas骑着马大声地喊着，他极力搜索着那个身影，可是没有一点迹象。  
  
Nicolas陷入了一种痛苦的绝望情绪中，他下马走到湖边，心中无可抑制地钝痛感一点点深入。  
  
忽然，一阵马匹的踏步声传来，只见Nicolas曾经的那匹战马背上套着一个钱袋，小跑着奔向自己的前主人。  
  
  
明亮的光线占据了Sean的视线，一切不知怎么的好像是又回到了他怎么都忘不掉的那一天。  
Emma红着双眼看着自己，她哭泣的样子让Sean想起了Charlotte，那个曾与他欢笑着跳了一夜舞曲，最后又死在自己怀中的女孩。  
“Eric要娶你？”Sean感觉自己询问的声音里都带着颤抖，他看着床上的那些礼服首饰，心里的恨意无尽蔓延。  
随着开门声响起，Emma突然陷入惊吓之中，她躲到Sean身后，不愿看来人。  
  
Eric穿着一身华服走进，他看着眼前的俩人，暮然笑出了声，“我几乎都要被你们重逢的画面感动了。”  
“为什么偏要Gelumen家族的人？”Sean站起身看着眼前的新任君主，“你是这个王朝的主人了，你想要什么样的女人都可以。”  
“我建议你还是关注一下你自己的处境，我亲爱的弟弟。”Eric展露着令Sean熟悉的笑容，这样带着关心意味的笑容，在Sean眼中曾经是无比的温暖，“Sean，我知道你渴望自由，我也可以赦免你的反叛罪行给你自由。但代价就是这个女孩要遭遇和她姐姐一样的事情。”  
“放过她……”Sean握着拳头，他极力克制着自己的情绪，那个有着深邃双眼的君主展现着令Sean熟悉到心寒的笑容，愉悦而轻快的样子像极了那个曾经拉着他坐在王城高处与他畅谈少年梦想的异母兄长。  
Eric将Sean的样子看在眼中，而他也只是笑得更加肆意，“我也知道这一年里，你一直很自责当时没能保护好那位与你订有婚约的小美人，所以现在我决定给你一个保护的机会。现在摆在你面前有两个选择，要么离开王城当你的凯欧军统领，要么留在王城里听乖乖我的话。”  
Emma带着哭腔拉着Sean的手，她很清楚自己的姐姐到底遭受到了什么，“不要留下我一个人…”  
“我留下来，你放过她。”被愧疚和自责压得站不直的Sean根本没法说不，但是Erci的恶毒心思永远都超出他的想象。  
  
“所有人下水…去找到他！”从水中上来的Nicolas大声呼喊着跟上来的队伍，寒风吹过他只感觉自己的周身愈加冰冷得吓人，“今天一定要找到他，活要见人死要见尸！”他极力掩饰着自己的恐惧，用一种愤怒的态度掩盖，可是Nicolas自己很清楚，他真的怕了…他不敢想象如果SeanRenard真的死了他该怎么办……  
不会水的EmmaGelumen守在岸边，她看着Nicolas带着侍卫下水，自己的心里愈加焦急。  
“找到了！”一个士兵嘶吼地叫到，“快来帮忙，他快不行了！”  
  
Sean的眼前陷入了黑暗，让人痛苦的画面总算是消失了，可是胸口和肺部的窒痛又让他感觉有了知觉，随后视线内出现了闪烁的光亮，像是地狱之火在燃烧……  
  
交杂的呼喊声，泫然欲泣的言语…Sean感觉一切如此地虚幻，他知道自己上不了天堂，可没想到炼狱会是自己的归属。  
迷蒙地睁开眼，却看到了那个自己这一辈子再也不想见到的面孔……Nicolas。  
  
再睁开眼，又是一个熟悉的床幔和屋内陈设，他又回到了这个囚禁了他多年的行宫，这一切富贵堂皇的奢华物件，都能触发他脑中关于那些被强迫被虐待的回忆。这里就像是储存他痛苦回忆的宫殿，每一个东西，甚至是晨光撒入屋内的那一瞬场景，都会让他想起那些给他带来蚀骨恨意的画面。  
  
感觉到手心有一丝湿热，Sean振作精神循着源头看去，只见Emma双眼通红地趴在床边，她的泪水打入Sean的手心，而Nicolas则站在Emma的身后，看着Sean。  
  
“为什么我都放你离开了你还要寻死？”Nicolas看着床上虚弱的男子，此时的苍白面孔映入他的心，他本能地想要抚上男人的面庞，但是他克制住了。  
Sean抽回手，不愿意看向床边的两人，“这是我的自由。”  
“什么胡话……”Emma听着Sean嘶哑的声音，她感觉这个男人似乎又回到了那个状态，上前抓住Sean的手，声音带着颤抖，“现在Eric死了，凯欧也能够重新打仗，你为什么不回到我们的身边？”  
Sean不可抑止地咳嗽了起来，他想要抽回手，而Emma却不愿意放开，“诅咒，根本没有结束…还是实现了。”  
“不可能，你都已经……”Emma一时语塞，她转身看着身后的Nicolas，“是你亲手杀了Eric？”  
Nicolas狐疑地看了眼回过身的Sean，而眼前的女人则带着质疑看向他，“是我杀的，怎么了…”  
Emma眼睛瞪大，她看着Nicolas试图从他的面庞上找到另外两个人的影子却寻不到半点，她回过头看着转向一边的Sean，而Sean却不愿看她，她又将目光对准了Nicolas，眼神中带着不可置信，“那你对……”  
“他做了和Eric同样的事！”Sean一把甩开Emma的手，他尽量克制着自己的语气情绪，可语句中的颤抖难以掩饰，“就是他。”  
“Nicolas”Emma垂下手看着年轻君主，这个丝毫都不像Eric的男人，“你怎么能…”  
“够了！”Sean嘶哑地喝出声，“停下，你说的再多也改变不了这个事实。”  
  
Nicolas上前看着Sean，他将男人的回避看在眼里，心里只觉一阵刺痛，“我只想让你留在我身边，留下来，Sean，不要再去寻死。”  
暮然对上Nicolas的眼神，Sean的目光中带着怨毒，他早就该杀了这个人，在第一次见到这个男孩的时候就应该杀了他。  
“Nicolas，我要带Sean离开。”Emma拦在了Nicolas面前挡住视线，“他是凯欧的主人，我要带他回去。”  
Nicolas退后一步，“不可能”，他听出了俩人话语中的意思，嘴角勉强扯出一抹笑意看着Emma，“Gelumen王后，这里是我的地盘。你想要陪他，就呆在这里，带走他，这不可能。”  
  
只有星星烛火点亮昏暗的宫殿，Nicolas靠坐在王位之上，他眼神落在那个被士兵带入宫殿的凯欧军，看着那人被强迫跪倒在地，Nicolas伸手示意一旁人褪下，“Sebastian…看来SeanRenard才是你真正的主人。”  
“有何吩咐么？国王陛下……”Sebastian站起身看着Nicolas闲适地坐在王位之上，“虽说我是凯欧军不归您管辖，但是身为特拉骑士，还是有义务向您效忠的。”  
Nicolas轻笑了一声，“你这态度倒是出乎我意料。”他手指抵着太阳穴，看着Sebastian直挺挺地站在殿堂里，“那告诉我，Eric到底对Sean做了什么事？”  
“这个恐怕不能告知。”Sebastian弯身鞠躬示意，“我只是听候命令的随从，Eric不会让我知道那么多事。”  
“那我问你，Sean是Eric的弟弟？”  
“不错，Renard殿下同Eric是同父异母。”  
“是他自己创建的凯欧军？”  
“凯欧军是有Renard殿下的亲卫队改制而成，可以说是他一手创建的。”  
“他们关系如何？”  
“Eric曾经对Renard殿下很好，事事周到把殿下是做同胞一样关爱，俩人还一直外出打猎游玩，而当时的国王陛下很乐于见到兄弟和睦。”  
“什么时候开始改变的？”  
“当时我已经调到Eric的亲卫队之中，我只知道在Renard殿下的订婚宴上，Eric大发雷霆，之后俩人的关系就急转直下。”  
Nicolas心中立刻联系到了Emma告诉他的事情，审视着面前的这个军官，直觉告诉他，这个人还是有所隐瞒，“你告诉的都是些我知道的事情，现在…说一些我不知道的。”  
Sebastian直视着座位上的君主，而后又低下了头，“对于其他更多的我不知道，也无权知道。”  
“不愿意开口？”Nicolas笑着站起身，他眼神示意周围的侍卫上前，“没关系，我有的是办法让你开口。”


	10. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 争斗

沿着绸布地毯走进宫殿中，期盼已久的身影矗立在放满书籍的柜子前，Nicolas停下脚步没有向前，他看着男人修长的身姿，打入室内的光芒洒在书籍和他的侧颜之上，就如同他第一次见到这个人一样，安静而沉稳的气质在这个男人身上仿佛是与生俱来的。  
  
“你还准备看到什么时候，尊敬的国王陛下。”Sean将书一把合上看着走进来的年轻男人。  
Nicolas接过Sean扔来的书笑着回应，“几天后有宴会，你会作为凯欧军前任首领出席。”  
Sean挑眉看着Nicolas笑意满满的样子，“我觉得Christian不会想要看到我，毕竟我害死了他最珍视的人。”  
“到时候我会给你解开锁链。”Nicolas伸手拉过Sean手腕之上的铐链，突出的腕骨显得他有些消瘦，而修长的指节一看就知道是个善于用武器的人，“为什么你的手掌比我要大……”  
“身材差距……”Sean看着Nicolas扫视的眼神划过自己，“我很是好奇你为什么就认准了我，这么一个比你高大比你年长连身体某些部位也要比你大的男人。”  
“某些部位？”Nicolas一把将男人拉到自己跟前，另一只手则把着Sean的腰侧，“对于那些摆在眼前的事实，我想你比我更清楚不是么？”说着手掌摩挲向下想要再一次重温那紧绷肌肉的触感。  
Sean忍着心中的寒意一把推开还准备再接近的男人，他紧握着拳头看着眼前人，眼神里是藏不住的怨恨，“你觉得你这样是在对我好？还不如杀了我。”  
“我爱你。”Nicolas看着Sean，他感觉自己不该说出这句话，又或许早就应该说了，无论如何此时Sean眼里透露出的怨毒都如同利刃一样将他的心捅伤。  
  
Sean似乎对Nicolas的告白并不惊讶，他嗤笑了一声“真巧，Eric也对我说过这话，而我只想杀了他。”  
Sean他猛地抽回带着铐镣的手，挥起拳头直直打向Nicolas的喉间。惊异之下的Nicolas侧身想要躲避，他出手拉住铐链意图阻止，然而Sean手势之快全然不像是个初愈之人，侧过半身依旧被重拳打到锁骨中间一阵闷痛蔓延。  
Sean见铐链被抓住，顺势用另一手扬起铐链套到Nicolas的脖颈间，他猛地反手抽回直接将锁链紧套在呼吸要道。被忽然袭击的Nicolas没有陷入慌乱，他一手反抵于脖颈与锁链之间，极力为自己挣扎出呼吸的间隙，同时用力下沉紧接着一个转身以背部冲击并且支着手肘撞向Sean。  
  
胸口被重击，Sean只是闷哼了一声便更加用力地牵着锁链，在侍卫发觉之前要把他解决就不能手软。呼吸更加受阻的Nicolas明确得感受到了这个男人有多想杀了自己。他心惊之下也只能用力挣扎着，他知道上一次能够轻松打过Sean只是因为抢占了先机，如果Sean是毫无束缚的状态，那俩人对打他未必就能赢过。  
Sean感觉自己的手有些抖，Nicolas的生命掌握在他的手里，这个人的生命也是由他给予的，而现在要由他来结束？  
Nicolas察觉到了Sean的一丝犹豫，他猛地向后撞上Sean背脊贴上Sean胸前，趁着Sean意图反击时微蹲下用右脚去绊住他。只是一瞬地犹疑就将Sean带入了劣势，他堪堪稳住平衡才不至于摔倒在地，而下一瞬他只能在锁链范围里闪退躲避着攻击。  
“你就那么想要杀了我？”Nicolas挡住Sean砍向他肩侧的手刀，他的胸口承受了几下重拳，可这都及不上Sean的行为给他带来的痛楚。  
被压在墙上的Sean奋力想要踢开身前的人，而Nicolas更不留情得攻击让他也无暇回应，左肘抵上Nicolas的拳头而这却给了Nicolas可趁之机。  
  
在打斗中，Nicolas就将注意力放到了另一侧卸下的铐镣，侧肘击打向Sean的额头，转换攻势拉着Sean的铐链就向后发力。  
Sean顺势向前，双手移转绕开Nicolas有意地擒拿，退后一步虚抬右腿转而飞身一脚踢在了Nicolas的脖子上。眼看Nicolas被踢到在地，他也丝毫没有放缓动作上前还准备进一步攻击，却被铐镣限制住了距离。  
抓到机会的Nicolas趁此拿起另一头的铐链，他跃起身击出一拳，而攻势实则是虚晃一招在半途中又快速收回，转身一肘打向Sean肩膀。  
吃痛于肩膀痛感的Sean正欲回击，另一手却被套上了同样的枷锁，他看着眼前人得逞的笑意只觉得莫名无力。  
“有什么想说的？”Nicolas将被牵制住的Sean一下子扑到在地，他侧过头看着男人被他制服而不忿的样子心中成就感突增。  
Sean抵抗着，可双腿还是被强硬打开，对上那人带着威胁意味的神情，之后他就感觉自己被生生撕裂，没有前戏没有润滑坚硬的物体直直捅入。痛楚将Sean从仇恨的情绪里拉出，随后又将他推入了杀意之中，奈何双手锁链收紧的他无法再反抗，可是恨意在心间蔓延，他恨这个人更恨自己的一时心软。  
  
撕裂伤口带来了尖锐的痛楚，Sean无处可逃，他只得被压在身下承受着身上人地进入，温热的血液化为唯一的润滑，包裹着那如利刃一样给Sean带来痛楚的坚挺，并且帮助着侵略者进一步捅入更深处。Sean的脸色泛白，额头不停渗出汗珠，他清楚听到了夹杂着液体粘腻感的下体碰撞的声音，每一次的进入都给他带来了颤栗，和快感无关，仅仅只是痛楚和恐惧，咬着牙关不愿意发出声音，而Nicolas则想着法子地折磨着他。  
将身下人双腿分得更开，猛力挺进带来身下人更加大的反抗，Nicolas也并未有多大快感，他知道自己是彻底被他恨上了，然后他现在也不怎么在乎这个。一手抵在Sean的咽喉之上，他施加着足够让人窒息晕厥的力道，在他毫不留情控制身下人呼吸的同时，他也明显感觉到了Sean的反抗不似之前那么激烈。  
  
Sean此时万分希望Nicolas能够就此杀死他，可是那人并不会仁慈地如他所愿，咬紧牙关克制着不要让自己痛呼出声，而这种将撕裂的痛意只是越来越厉害。  
Nicolas稍稍放松了对于Sean呼吸的钳制，在持续的挺进之中甬道内变得愈加湿热，他更加无法克制地想要进入得更深，即便这会给身下人带来莫大的痛苦。身下人因为痛楚而肌肉绷紧，汗珠渗出如薄雾一样笼在这个诱人的身体之上。看着Sean隐忍的样子，Nicolas收紧了锁链，他的进攻愈加猛烈。  
  
Sean在折磨之下呻吟出声，无关快感，只是身体被反复加重的折磨之下无力再忍受。他看着驰骋于身上的那个男人，眼神中的怨恨轻易就能察觉，恍惚之间他只觉得眼中的景象莫名和另一个人的重合，“你以为你和Eric不同，其实你和他简直一模一样。”  
“多谢夸奖，毕竟他也算是一个不错的君主。”Nicolas说笑一般看着身下人，他下身挺弄着手上则是驾轻就熟地撕解下Sean的衣服，“你几次想要离开想要寻死，那我就告诉你，你哪也去不了，奉劝你也放弃那些念头，不论生死没有我的允许，你都休想离开一步。”  
  
  
城堡的地牢通道里，火烛并未点亮多少空间，在黑暗潮湿中Emma  Gelumen牵起裙角跟着Nicolas缓缓走入，直到走到一个打开的牢笼面前，她才意识到这个男人真的如Sean所说的那样。  
“Sebastian，见到旧识不打个招呼么？”Nicolas走进湿冷的牢房，他看着被锁在十字架上的男人，满身的血污和鞭痕“我可是特地带Emma来见你。”  
“你到底想要什么？”Emma上前解开锁链，她一把扶住失去体力的虚弱男子，“他是凯欧军的人，你无权这样对他。”  
Nicolas嗤笑着靠到一旁，“是你哥哥把他交给我的，很显然不止我一个人想知道当时Sean遇到了什么事。”  
Sebastian在Emma的搀扶下坐到了一旁，自从Christian正式询问过Sean的下落之后他就感觉不妙，“那些都是过去的事，知道了也不会改变什么。”  
  
“你想知道什么？”Emma对上Nicolas审视的眼神，她知道，这个人是铁了心要探查出来。  
Nicolas笑着看向了坐在一旁的Sebastian，“就先说说，你为什么会被选为Eric的王后。”  
“Eric选中的不是我，他把我立为王后只不过是为了有一个牵制住Sean的筹码，他要的那个人也不是我，而是Sean。”  
Emma  Gelumen走上前了一步，但心里又犹豫着Sean对她的告诫，“在那个所谓的新婚之夜，我这个原本的新娘做为侍女被留在了宫殿里，Eric点名让我留下。我只能看着Sean被脱去衣服扔在床上，Eric没有铐住或是捆绑他，而他也没有反抗，只是任由Eric强暴了他。Sean他当时可以反击，但是他不敢反抗也不敢逃避，因为一旦他反抗，承受这一切的就会是我。而我只能被迫看下去，看着那个Eric肆意虐待自己的亲弟弟并且为所欲为，直到现在我都忘不掉那天晚上Sean的惨叫声和求助声。这也是为什么Charlotte会被盯上的原因，就因为Eric对自己亲弟弟怀着肮脏的欲望，所以就拿我姐姐陪葬。”  
  
“Sean不是Eric的情人？”震惊于这个事实的Nicolas上前抓住了Emma的肩膀，“他完全有能力逃走，为什么会心甘情愿呆在那个行宫之中？”  
“当然不是。”Emma嫌恶地挣脱开Nicolas的手，“他从一开始就把Eric视作仇人，在被囚禁的十九年里，为了保护我，他放弃了自由的机会，Eric让我作为侍女呆在Sean身边，可实际上是把我作为人质，如果他逃了我就会像我姐姐那样死去。”  
“所以Sean所做的一切都是因为Charlotte和你？”Nicolas了然地笑了出来，他看着眼前这个女孩只觉得无比讽刺，“看来他从来只会为别人留下……谢谢你今天告诉我这些。”  
“你……”Emma看着Nicolas异样的眼神，她心中倍感不妙。  
  
  
Sean手中被硬塞上了一个酒杯，他看着Christian为他倒满酒液，而远处的Nicolas则静静地看着一切。  
“我真觉得你还是死了会更好一点。”Christian拿起自己的酒杯轻啄了一口，“你曾经是凯欧军的首领，而现在只不过是个胯下承欢的宫廷男宠。”  
Sean看着多年未见的Christian 的眼神只觉全身冰冷，“可惜我现在连死得自由都没有。”  
“这是你应得的。”嘲讽地看着眼前这个高大男子，Christian恨不得能够撕碎了他，“你没有遵守曾经的承诺。”  
“那你把Emma嫁给那个人又算是什么”Sean喝下了杯中的液体，“他只不过是第二个Eric.”  
Christian嗤笑着看着那对深绿的眸子，眼神真挚的样子像极了当年，“对于我唯一的妹妹，你还想要干涉？”  
明亮灯烛的照应之下，宫殿中富丽堂皇的装饰被映衬的愈加耀眼，Sean独自走到通往偏僻花园的长廊中，多年滴酒未沾的他在可以给自己灌下数杯浓酒之后就感觉有些晕眩，但是他仍旧不停地将烈酒灌下，略显昏暗的长廊里他勉强扶着石柱才不至于让自己跌倒。  
面对这样相似的情景，Sean感觉异常讶异，一切都在重演，这一次连Christian都配合着来折磨他。  
他明知道是这样却不能抛开这些，逃避开。  
  
  
“Sean……”熟悉的男声响起，语调中带着浓浓酒意。  
转过身，看到这个在他眼中已经算得上是面目可憎的年轻君主，拿着酒杯似笑非笑地打量着他。  
Nicolas走近一步看着靠在石柱上的半醉男人，“把衣服解开…”  
看着远处的灯火映衬，Sean漠然将腰带解开露出了自己的身体。  
  
Nicolas贴近着将酒杯贴在Sean下腹那一刀可怖的刀疤之上，他倾斜酒杯由腹肌至锁骨徐徐而上，看着醇香的酒液洒在眼前人近乎完美的身体之上，拿开还残余着些许酒液的酒杯，顺势将液体倒在自己的手上。  
被酒浇湿的Sean只能靠在冰冷的石柱之上，Nicolas一手扯开他身上披着的衣物，另一手则带着烈酒抹上了他的甬道口。  
“把腿抬起来…”Nicolas说着就将手指插入了滚烫的穴口内，骤然紧缩的内壁让他异常熟悉，另一手顺着腰侧摩挲至下，指尖发狠地抓着Sean那挺翘的臀部，一抬手强行抬起了男人的大腿。  
  
Sean双手撑在身后勉强维持着平衡，而随后一个用力的顶入让他瞬间叫出了声，滚烫的坚挺只是经过少许酒液润滑就直接进入，但他却不能拒绝。  
Nicolas反复几次挺入进出便到达了更深处，他贪恋似地汲取着Sean身上的气味，唇舌附在那留有酒香的锁骨和胸膛前，将每一丝颤栗和起伏尽收眼底。  
被更深入占有的Sean只能靠在石柱之上，忽然身前人的一个用力挺身将他颠起，并且将他另一条腿也抬起，本能地将手搭上身前的肩膀，下意识想要放手，而占有者又故意发狠冲刺颠弄。忍着不让自己发出叫声的Sean心中愈加无助，而在他看到不远处那个熟悉的身影时，更是陷入了绝望。  
  
“放开我…”Sean推拒着Nicolas的靠近，而身前人则是狠狠将地用下身将他钉在石柱上，由不得他半点闪躲。  
Nicolas调笑的吻上Sean的嘴角，“有人旁观你就害羞了？”他更加用力地进入着，像是要将Sean死死钉在原地，“配合点叫出声来，不然我就带你去殿厅，当着更多人的面操你。”  
“你…”Sean手指紧攥着Nicolas的肩膀，无法逃避地任由身前人挺入，而不远处的Christian只是静静看着，那厌恶蔑视的眼神更是让Sean感觉是凌迟般痛苦，在威胁之下Sean只得松开紧咬的牙关，由着断断续续地呻吟声从口中倾泻而出。  
  
  
在刺眼的阳光中醒来，Sean转过身没有看到那个人的身影，他虽然醉酒，但对于昨晚的事情却一点都忘不掉。Christian看着他被Nicolas顶在石柱上操弄，而他只是在一旁观看，那厌恶眼神所带来的痛楚胜过Nicolas的任何折磨。  
  
听到了细微的脚步声，Sean勉强坐起身只见Emma带着侍女站在了寝殿外。  
“Nicolas说你不愿意吃东西，我让人从凯欧带了你喜欢的吃的过来。”Emma从侍女手中拿过篮子，走到了床边，“我一会儿会带Nicolas去日灵石参加仪式，他也同意让你在城堡自由走动了。”  
“你愿意帮我？”Sean坐直身子看着眼前的女子，而女子只是坐在床边将腰间成对的匕首解下一把递给他。  
Emma拿起篮子中的水果放到Sean手中，同时撇着眉看向他，“欠了你那么多，却什么也给不了你。如果我连你选择生死的自由都要剥夺，那我和他们有什么差别？”  
“把实情告诉他。”Sean面上有了笑意，他拿起水果咬了一口，香甜的滋味唤起了他对于人生最自由那段时间的记忆。  
在一对侍女的陪伴或者说看押之下，Emma  Gelumen按时来到了祭祀台。  
在清场之后，Nicolas同Emma并列着站在一起，各自将石头投入祭祀台中。作为对于迎娶仪式的策问，虽然是个过场仪式，但是每一个特拉王族的嫁娶生子都会由这祭祀台做出回应，而通常没有回应就是最好的回应。  
Emma扫了眼空荡荡的祭祀台，将目光转向等在一旁的祭祀人员，“把Eric在位期间所有预言和祭文拿来，我们的这位国王是伊利亚人，很多事情他不知晓。”  
“我还以为这仪式不过是个过场。”Nicolas走到一旁的石桌边，才刚坐下祭祀者就拿着几卷羊皮纸放到桌上。  
“有样东西我想让你看一下。”Emma坐到了Nicolas身旁，她从几卷羊皮纸中挑出来最皱的那一卷徐徐展开，“我听说你是因为一个预言，所以放弃王位离开了伊利亚，而我这也有一个关于你的预言。”说着就将羊皮纸递到了Nicolas面前。  
“这是……”Nicolas看着上面的语句，瞬间感到浑身冰冷，“这里怎么会有关于我的预言。”  
Emma勾起嘴角将羊皮纸放在桌上，“很简单，因为你本身就是特拉的人。上次关于Sean的事情，我有所保留，有些事情我没有说出来。”  
  
在Nicolas那带着恐惧的眼神之中，Emma继续说道，“Eric爱极了他弟弟，他不仅只是在床上将Sean代替了王后，而且还同Sean举行过结婚仪式。也就是因为那个触犯神灵的婚姻仪式，让Sean受到了上天的诅咒。他作为一个男人，竟然莫名有了怀孕的迹象，你知道这有多可笑，多恶心么？他看着身体一天天的变化，他放弃了生存的念头，让一个医官剖开肚子取出了那个本不该出现的婴儿。就在孩子生下后不久，日灵石上有了关于那个孩子的预言，也就是你现在看到的这一则。Eric想要永除后患所以对那个孩子下手，而Sean虽然及时救下，但还是在孩子的背部留下了伤疤。之后Sean为了不让Eric再有机会下手，就让人带着孩子连夜逃离特拉。”  
“Sean是我……”Nicolas说不出那个单词，他看着眼前女子挂着笑意将羊皮纸铺开，上面的语句和他在伊利亚所看到一模一样，“这不可能，只是巧合而已，我是伊利亚的王子，我的父母是伊利亚的国王和王后，我根本不是特拉人！”他激动地站起身，而Emma则一派如常地靠坐在桌边。  
  
“命运早就注定，他把你送走，而你又带着东部军打回了特拉。”Emma站起身走到Nicolas面前，“他原本想要瞒着你所以我没有说，今天我们告别前他让我把这些事告诉你。”  
“告别？”Nicolas看着Emma腰间原本成对的匕首现在只剩下一个，心中一沉，“你另一个匕首呢？”  
“你说呢？”Emma将匕首解下放到了桌上。  
  
无意再和Emma多言的Nicolas立刻狂奔向城堡，他知道Sean要干什么。  
  
心中的悔恨将他填满，从第一次见面，他就那样伤害了那个保护过他的人，而之后一次又一次的伤害更是让那个男人彻底恨了他。  
如果他能够早知道，如果不是那样的情况下相见…  
  
抓着侍女问了踪迹，Nicolas三步并作两步地跑向城堡的最高屋檐的地方，他的心像是要跃出嗓子眼一样在剧烈跳动，脑中闪过的都是那人逆光之下的沉静侧影，而那画面却是在渐渐离他远去。  
  
来不及调整呼吸，Nicolas一步跃上通往外部的高台，而Sean就独自站在对面的高台边缘感觉随时就会坠下。  
“Sean…”Nicolas小心地走近，听着风呼啸于耳畔，他看着下方隔着数米的平台，心中的危险感骤然上升。  
  
听到呼唤的Sean用一种厌弃而憎恨的眼神看向了他，这眼神让他感觉冰冷彻骨。  
  
“你不过是上天给我的惩罚，我早就该杀了你…”Sean沙哑地说着，他的语气里带着厌恶，“在我看到你的第一眼，我就应该杀了你。”  
  
“你想要报仇就杀了我，不要把刀刃对准你自己，求…”忽然Nicolas感觉喉咙仿佛被人扼住，看得出Sean的神情带着痛苦与绝望，而下一瞬的场景更让Nicolas陷入了恐惧。  
  
Sean莫名地笑了起来，他将一把冒着寒光的匕首抵在自己脖子上，然后重重一划血液喷涌般飞溅而出，他根本无意自救就这样直直坠下……。  
  
反应过来的Nicolas奔下楼，他剧烈地跑动着但是心中的寒意却让他四肢都感觉发凉。  
  
一瞬间，Nicolas感觉自己仿佛是被抽走了所有的精力，他跪在地上替Sean捂着出血口，可是脖颈间的鲜血似是怎么都止不住。  
  
“不……不要这样，你杀了我就好，你想报仇你想解脱，杀了我就好！”Nicolas的视线被泪水阻碍，他拼命想要止血可一切都是徒劳。  
  
苦涩的感觉在心里蔓延，如果他们不是这种关系，如果不是在这种情况下相见，如果……Sean没有受到那些伤害……。  
  
Sean在喉中梗咽，他想要说话却不能顺畅说出，视线越来越模糊昏暗，伸出手想要将Nicolas捂住的手拉开，而看着眼前这人痛哭的样子，他竟是扯出了一个笑。  
  
“不要死…留下…不要离开，是我错了。”Nicolas感觉到了Sean的生命在流逝，而当他还想呼喊叫人时，Sean的手却松开力气垂在了一旁。

 

The End


End file.
